None Are Safe
by CloudyBlueSkies
Summary: The entire Host Club is shocked when Kyouya suddenly commits suicide. They know that he wouldn't have done it willingly, but when they look into it, in they find the truth, and the fact that none of them are safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran *Sniffles* But I can dream.**

* * *

A single shot was heard throughout the mostly empty house. A woman ran through the silent halls towards the sound. She forced the door open to the young man's room.

There he was, laying in a pool of his own blood.

The youngest Ootori was dead.

No one said a word throughout the ceremony. It was all too, surprising, sudden.

Wrong.

That was the word everyone was looking for. This was wrong, a young man, dead long before his time.

Wrong.

It was wrong that they were here. None of them should have been here.

Wrong.

All of it.

"This is wrong." Kaoru said sadly as they watched their friend's casket being lowered into the ground. Hikaru didn't say a word. No one else did. It was all too much for them to take in. None of them had seen this coming.

Tamaki was silently beating himself up for not seeing this coming. He was Kyouya's best friend. He blamed himself

Haruhi held her tears in. Kyouya, for all his debt-giving tendencies, had been a precious sempai and friend.

The twins leaned on each other for support, tears on their faces. Kyouya had been a friend and the only one they knew not to tease.

Hunni was crying into Mori's jacket, Mori's hand was on top of Hunni's head, comforting him. Mori knew that this would change their lives in ways they couldn't perceive yet, his as well, he'd lost a friend.

Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi was crying when she hugged Tamaki, "You're his best friend." She whispered, "Find out the truth." Then she let go and went back to her husband.

'So Fuyumi thinks that this isn't suicide.' Tamaki thought, 'I wish I could believe her.'

Everyone at the funeral gave their condolences to the Ootori family, except Haruhi, she hung back and stood before Kyouya's grave. 'I'll bring flowers sometimes.' She thought, 'He would say their unnecessary and not to waste my money, but he'd still like them.' She almost smiled, thinking of Kyouya as he was, but knowing that she'd never seen that grin in the third music room again made the happy feelings disappear.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up and stood beside her, not touching her for once, just stood there in silence. Soon Mori and Hunni joined them, and finally Tamaki. Tamaki had a single deep purple rose, almost black, and he tossed it in the grave.

Wrong.

'Good-bye, Kyouya-sempai.' Haruhi thought, wiping away a single tear, and she turned around and left. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunni followed after her, but Tamaki didn't move. He watched them pile dirt on his best friends' coffin.

'What does this mean Kyouya?' he asked silently, 'Why would you do something so. . . wrong as this? Why does your sister think you didn't kill yourself?' he looked back at the retreating figures of the rest of the Host Club, 'Why aren't they suspicious too? Am I alone in this? Why does this all feel so wrong?'

Fuyumi was suspicious of her youngest brothers' death. Kyouya would never do anything like this.

She knew that someone had killed her brother.

All she needed was the proof.

* * *

None of them had the heart to open the Host Club the next day. Tamaki didn't even bother showing up to school, and nothing seemed the same without Kyouya. Girls were in tears all day, and a few had to be excused due to excessive crying. Haruhi went home around lunch because she couldn't take people coming up to her anymore. She wanted to go home and sleep, to forget about this and maybe when she woke up, Kyouya would be in her kitchen, talking with her father, getting photos from her childhood. Or he'd be in the third music room, writing on a clipboard or typing on his laptop. Tamaki would call him mommy and he'd deny it. Things would be normal again.

She knew sleep wouldn't bring Kyouya back.

Nothing would be normal every again.

But sleep couldn't hurt.

* * *

Tamaki didn't leave his bed. He was playing the funeral in his head over and over again. He didn't talk to anyone either, the twins had called earlier but he hadn't answered. He was still puzzling over what Fuyumi had said. What did she think had happened? The door had been closed, the gun in his hand, no other fingerprints that shouldn't have been there. There was no way anyone had escaped, entered, or been in that room other than Kyouya. So what made Fuyumi suspicious?

No suside note.

Kyouya would never have done this at all. But if he had, he would have left a note giving a reasonable explanation of why he had done this.

Tamaki understood now.

* * *

Mori and Hunni didn't usually spend a lot of their free time together, but the loss of their friend brought them together.

"I don't know what to do now Takashi." Hunni said.

"Me either."

"What is the Host Club going to do now?"

"I don't know."

A phone rang. Hunni thought he had turned it off. It was a text message with two words on it.

"Takashi." He handed his cousin the phone, "I think we need to check Kyouya's phone. Call Tamaki, he should know about this too."

"Yes." Takashi was concerned now; this text message, from an unknown sender, was possibly threatening his cousin.

_Six days._

_

* * *

_

Tamaki, Mori and Hunni waited outside the Ootori mansion to be shown in.

"This way." The butler said. As they followed him through the house, the butler didn't say anything until they got to Kyouya's room, "I hope you find something that the police didn't."

"So do we." Tamaki said, before going in.

The room was almost the same as if Kyouya was still living there, but the blood stain was still in the carpet.

"Where's Kyouya's phone?" Hunni asked, looking around the room.

Tamaki found it lying on the couch. He'd never looked through his friends' phone before and he was hesitant to do it now. 'It's for Kyouya.' So he scrolled through the text messages, and found texts counting down each day for a week up until Kyouya's death.

Now there was definatly something suspicous about Kyouya's death.

Hunni was the next target.

What was going on here?

Tamaki sat down on the couch, head in his hands, "What does this mean?"

"Someone is after the Host Club." Mori said.

"We don't know that." Hunni said, "It could just be Kyouya and I."

"Are we going to wait until it's too late to realize that the whole Host Club is in danger?" Tamaki said, "We have to suspect that everyone that Kyouya and Hunni know is in danger. That includes you Mori-sempai, especially you."

"We have to tell our parents." Hunni said.

"Yes, that's a good idea." A woman said. Fuyumi was standing in the doorway, clutching a picture frame, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I stopped by to put this in here."

"Fuyumi-san." Tamaki said, getting up, "Why did you ask me to find out the truth."

"I've known Kyouya since he was born, he would never kill himself. And he. . . he told me about the text messages, but he assured me that they were nothing and I believed him. This isn't nothing you three. If Hanoinzuka-san is getting these too, then he's at risk. Don't make Kyouya's mistake, trust people to help you."

Tamaki took the photo from Fuyumi, it was Kyouya as a child, he was smiling and happy, "I've never seen this picture."

"He wouldn't have let you see it. This is how I like to remember him, happy. I miss him. I know you do too." She held out the picture to him, "I think you should have this."

"Thank you Fuyumi-san. I think we'll put this up in the third music room."

Fuyumi laughed, wiping away tears, "He would hate that."

"Yes, he would."

"Are you going to stay a little longer?"

"No, Fuyumi-san, we have to go." Hunni said, "I have to talk to my father."

She smiled, "Thank you both, for being Kyouya's friend. I'm sure nothing will happen to you."

They turned to Tamaki, "I'm staying for a little while longer." He told them, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Haninozuka Yorihisa was concerned when his eldest son came to him about the text message. The correlation to the youngest Ootori's death was disturbing. He had a few contacts with people in phone companies; hopefully they could track the messages. If they couldn't, he didn't know what he could do to protect his sons' life. Ootori Kyouya had seemed perfectly safe, and yet he had been killed. Not to mention, not only was his son at risk, but they suspected that others were as well.

What did the killer want from a bunch of kids?

Why did his son have to be involved?

* * *

**It must seem like I hate Kyouya or something, but I don't, he's one of my favorite characters. I had my reasons for killing him off. Please don't attack me and rip me limb from limb rabid Kyouya fangirls! I'm (mostly) innocent!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. This is an if-ish idea so I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**~Cloudy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran (cause if I did I wouldn't have killed Kyouya off)**

* * *

_Five days_

He got the message during school the next day.

_'What do you want?' _Hunni messaged back, and waited for a reply. "Takashi, I got another one." he handed the phone to his cousin, "I asked him what he wanted."

"Is that a good idea?" The phone rang in his hand. The message had been returned.

"What does that mean?" Hunni asked.

"Nothing good."

* * *

Tamaki scrolled through Kyouya's cell phone for the millionth time, looking for something, anything to point to who had killed him. All of his guilt and sorrow seemed to have washed away, now he was consumed with figuring this out. He had to figure this out before he had to bury another precious friend.

He paused at the recent calls, the killer warned through text messages, not phone calls, so he doubted he would find anything. But he clicked it anyway. The very last call this phone received was from an unknown number, just minutes before Kyouya's death. He called it, but the number had been disconnected. Just another dead end.

* * *

Someone knocked quietly on the door to the Fujioka apartment. Haruhi pulled away from her school work to answer it. School work seemed to be the only way to keep her mind occupied from thoughts of Kyouya.

Mei was standing at the door, a solemn look on her face, "I heard about Kyouya-kun." she gave Haruhi a hug.

"Thanks for coming Mei-chan."

The two girls sat and talked for hours and by the time Mei left, Haruhi had almost forgotten she was going to take flowers to Kyouya's grave. It was getting dark but she figured she had enough time to get back in time to cook supper for her father.

When she got there, she saw another person setting flowers at Kyouya's grave, "Tamaki-sempai?" she called out. The man didn't look at her, just turned and left, 'Who was that?' she thought, but shrugged it off when she stood in front of Kyouya's headstone. "Hey Kyouya-sempai." she said, setting the flowers down, "I know you wouldn't like that I spent money on these, but you would still appreciate the gesture. Everyone misses you. No one really feels up to doing the Host Club now that your gone. Besides, without you, it wouldn't be profitable at all." she laughed a little, "I'll be back later, but I have to go cook for dad."

'Who was that man?' she thought as she walked away.

* * *

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, his twin had been so distant lately.

"When do you think tono will come back to school?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed, "I'm not sure we should call him tono anymore. There probably won't be the Host Club anymore."

Hikaru looked at him, "Why would Kyouya do this?" he stood up, "Kyouya wouldn't do this. Tono must know something that we don't."

"Hikaru, calm down. Tono is just greiving."

"We're going to Tono's house." and he pulled his twin out the door.

When they got to the Souh mansion, they found Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai waiting outside too. "What are you doing here sempai's?" Kaoru asked.

"We have to talk to Tamaki." Hunni said.

"So do we." Hikaru said.

Tamaki looked disheveled when they got to his room. His hair looked like he had been pulling at it, there were dark circle under his eyes and his clothes were the same ones he had worn yesterday when he had gone to the Ootori mansion. "Why are you all here?"

The twins and the cousins exchanged glances, "Well," Kaoru said, "Hikaru and I came to see if you knew anything about Kyouya-sempai's death that we didn't know." then they looked at Hunni and Mori expectantly.

"We came about this." Hunni handed Tamaki his phone.

Tamaki read the message, "Did you do anything?"

"I replied back but the message got returned because it wasn't a valid number."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru burst out.

"Hunni-sempai has received text messages from someone counting down days." Tamaki said, "We think the messages are from Kyouya's murderer."

"Mu-mu-murderer?" Hikaru stuttered, "You think he was murdered?"

"I don't think Hikaru, I know he was murdered." he said it with such conviction that they couldn't help but believe in it too.

"How do-" Kaoru started to say, but everyone's phones went off.

They were text messages from an unknown sender.

"What do yours say?" Tamaki asked.

"_2nd._" Hunni read.

"_3rd._" Kaoru said.

"_5th." _Mori said.

"_6th._" Hikaru burst out in surprise.

"_Last._" Tamaki added, "Wait, Mori-sempai, did you say 5th?" he nodded, "And Kaoru said 3rd. That means. . . Haruhi is 4th."

* * *

When the phone rang that a text message was coming in, Haruhi was surprised. When the twins had given her the phone, she had told them it was unnecessary, but now she was glad to have some contact with the outside world. Usually the twins sent nonsense, but when she read the text message she was confused.

_4th_

They had never sent anything like that. So she simply deleted that, her want for contact was gone.

* * *

"Wait, I saw something earlier." Tamaki pulled out Kyouya's phone and scrolled through it. "Here, the day before the original text messages started. _First._"

They all looked at the message, then at each other. "What does it mean?" Hunni asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru said, "It's the order we're all going to be murdered in. Kyouya-sempai was first, then Hunni-sempai who's getting text messages, then me, then Haruhi, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Tono last."

"But why would he tell us this?"

"He's playing with us, leading us on. Psychopaths do that!"

"Calm down Kaoru." Mori said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This is what he wants."

"Takashi's right." Hunni said, "Someone wants us to panic, you're just playing to his wants. Calm down and we'll get through this."

"If we don't die first." Hikaru muttered.

Hunni ignored him, "We need to tell our parents and see what they can do."

Everyone agreed, and left the Souh mansion to inform their parents on what had happened.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, I'll update again when I have time! Now just for a little reader address:**

**Spider9x- Sorry for killing off your favorite character, it pained me to write it. You'll just have to wait and see if Kyouya comes back or not ;)**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl- ****Thank you for not riping me limb from limb, I appreciate that. You have some very interesting theories but you'll just have to wait and thanks for reviewing!**

**Milky Mentos****- Thanks for reviewing and hey, more power to you since you're younger! I think it's geat that there are younger-than-teenager people here on the site.**

**~Cloudy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. **

* * *

After their parents knew, there was nothing the boys of the Host Club could do but wait. They chose not to bring Haruhi into this, she needed to focus on her studies and not worry about them or herself. Hikaru and Kaoru asked her if she had gotten a text that said _4th _and she said that she had. So that confirmed their suspicions.

Every time anyone got close to whoever this was, it was just another dead end. It was determined that he was bouncing the signals around the world, making text messages completely untraceable. Everyone was on edge.

_Three days._

The message came in right on time.

Hanionzuka Chika was concerned for his brother. His behavior had drastically changed over the last three days. He wasn't eating as much cake or sweet things, there were no more midnight visits to the kitchen. Also, Mitsukuni seemed to be spending a lot more time in the dojo. What he was doing in there, Chika had no idea, he avoided his brother when he was in the dojo. He would never admit that he was concerned for his older brother.

* * *

"There's no way Hunni-sempai can be killed." Kaoru said, pacing his room, "He's one of the most dangerous martial artists in the world."

"Yeah." Hikaru muttered, "Kyouya-sempai was the smartest of us all and he got killed. So now we're back to being scared."

Kaoru sat down, tired of trying to convince Hikaru that everything would be okay. Truth be told, he was absolutely terrified. If something did happen to Hunni-sempai, that meant there was little chance for him. He didn't know what Hikaru was going to do if he did die. They had been together their whole lives, and even though they had grown apart in many ways, they were still a part of each other. He was scared about his death; he was far too young to die.

* * *

'Kyouya, what's happening to us?' Tamaki thought, standing in front of the portrait of his best friend that he had hanging in his room, 'Why is this happening to us? That's all I want to know.' "Why!" he yelled and punched the wall.

"Tamaki-sama," the butler said, "Your father wants to talk to you."

He walked through the mansion silently, a little embarrassed that the butler had seen him get so angry.

"Sit down Tamaki." His father ordered when he entered the study, "They just finished going over Ootori Kyouya's room a second time. They found a small camera in the air vent in his room. They traced it to a public computer in America, but the computer held no evidence of the video and the store clerk sent us security tapes, but at the time, no one was using the computer."

"So we still don't know anything about who's tormenting us?"

"Pretty much. They're running a sweep of Hunni-san's room as we speak, hopefully they'll find something to lead us to him."

'If Kyouya were here, he'd figure it out.' Tamaki thought with despair. With every second the clock was ticking down to Hunni's death.

Three days left.

* * *

Haruhi was seriously concerned. None of the other Host Club members had been at school yesterday and they all claimed to be sick. She would have stayed home too, but her scholarship depended on her coming to school; Kyouya wouldn't have wanted her to waste her scholarship on his account. She was slowly learning to live with the pain left from Kyouya's death. Everyone dealt with grief in their own way, but it surprised her that _all_ the boys seemed to be dealing with it in the same way.

She would have to ask Mori or Hunni-sempai about it, sometimes they were the sane ones of the Host Club. If you can count a stoic giant and a sweet-crazed midget sane. Haruhi had come to love every aspect of the Host Club. Everyone fit together like pieces of the puzzle and it was a harmony between people that was so rarely achieved. But now it seemed like the puzzle could never be complete without Kyouya-sempai there to keep them all sane when things got crazy and out of hand. She was feeling guilty about his death, maybe if she had seen the signs of depression or whatever had caused him to take his life, she could have stopped Kyouya.

Someone knocked on the door, secretly hoping it was Mei so they could talk again, Haruhi answered it. It was someone she didn't know holding a vase of white lilies, "Delivery for Fujioka Haruhi?"

"That's me."

"Here you go." He handed her the vase.

"Who are these from?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just deliver the flowers." and he stuck his hands in his pockets and left.

Haruhi set the flowers on the table and inspected them. Tucked inside the flowers was a card, _'4th, For your recent loss.'_was written in scrawling hand writing. 'Fourth,' she thought, 'like the mysterious text message Hikaru and Kaoru asked about. What is this for? They can't be playing a trick on me, that would be just cruel.' _'For your reccent loss._' that just brought back the pain. Had it only been three days since Kyouya-sempai had died? Tears sprung in her eyes and she sobbed into her hands.

Tamaki knocked on the door, he hadn't talked to Haruhi since the funeral. Haruhi answered it with red eyes and tear tracks still on her face, "Haruhi." he whispered.

"Oh Tamaki-sempai." she said, trying to sound a little upbeat, "You should have called." she sniffled a little, "Come in."

He walked into the Fujioka apartment, "Are you okay Haruhi?"

She sniffled again, "Yeah, I just miss Kyouya-sempai."

"Come here." He pulled Haruhi into his arms. This wasn't the type of coddling he used to do, this was a kind gesture to comfort a friend.

Haruhi clung to his shirt, "You must miss him too."

"At least we're not alone."

She looked up, "Yes, that would be worse."

Their faces were closer than they had ever been, but that was when Tamaki noticed the flowers. He pulled away, "Where did you get the flowers?"

Haruhi pulled away, red in the face, "Someone sent them to me, with this strange card." she showed the card to Tamaki.

His face paled when he read the message, "Do you know why it says '4th?'"

"Not a clue. It's just like a text I got a few days ago."

This was crossing the line, "Do you know what company delivered the flowers?"

"On his jacket. . . there was a logo. . . Hanazakari."

"I have to go." Tamaki took the note and started for the door.

Haruhi grabbed his sleeve, "Tamaki-sempai, what is this about?"

"Something important." and he pulled away and left Haruhi with a lot of questions.

* * *

**HOLY CROW! You reviews pretty much rock in general.**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl ****- My lips are sealed about who it was ;)**

**jas-chanxouran- thanks for reviewing and more power to you as well!**

**Milky Mentos ****- I had a hard time deciding what genres this was so I picked the most general, it's like a Mystery/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Suspense with a little angst thrown in there.**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws- Thank you very much for replying (I like sad stories too)!**

**Skulduggery Skellington ****- Sorry I made you cry!**

**luckylyra827- I swear I had sound reasons for killing Kyouya!**

**Well, that's all for now folks!**

**~Cloudy**


	4. Chapter 4

_Today_

The message came in earlier that day. When Hunni read it, fear ran down his spine like ice. Every lead they had on this guy was just dead end after dead end. The flowers that had been sent to Haruhi had been sent by a man in Osaka with a stolen identity. As far as the investigators could tell, the only thing that had been bought with the stolen identity were the flowers. There was no doubt this man was a genius, he was just showing off.

Hunni wasn't looking forward to spending the day within the sight of guards, but he knew it was the only thing he could do to stay alive. Mori was staying with him until the threat was over.

"Takashi I'm worried." He said to his cousin, "What happens if he fails to kill me, will he take it out on someone unprepared? What if he goes strait to Kao-chan? Or Haru-chan because she doesn't know anything about this."

"Don't be worried." Mori said, attempting to assuage his fears, but he was scared as well. What would happen if the killer failed to kill Hunni? That might make him desperate and make a move without planning first. "Eat your food." he pointed at the plate of food from the kitchen, which was surprisingly sweet-free.

"I'm not hungry." he said, glancing at the food, "What is that?"

"Sashimi."

"Okay." Hunni started to eat. Sometimes he sore the cooks in their kitchen made the best sashimi in all of Japan. When he was done eating he leaned back, scrunching his eyebrows together, the cooks sashimi had never given him nausea before. A headache was forming in his temple as well and his concern was growing, "Takashi, something's wrong."

"Mitsukuni?" Mori jumped to his cousins side, feeling his forehead.

"I've never felt like this before." He tried to stand up but he had to sit back down because the room spun around him. His mouth felt numb too, what else would go wrong, "My mouth is numb."

"Hospital." Mori ran to get Hunni's father.

As Hunni sat in the chair waiting for Mori to get back, he started to breathe heavy as if something was compressing his lungs so he couldn't breathe. A numbness was spreading through his body and he found that he couldn't move at all.

* * *

"What did the doctor say?" Tamaki asked looking down at the small Host Club member.

"Tetrodotoxin, the neurotoxin in Fugu." Mori said.

"But Fugu poisoning only happens when the food isn't prepared correctly."

"The cook is devastated, she doesn't know how it happened. She's in the process of interrogating her entire staff." Chika said, "If he makes it through the next twenty-four hours then he'll live, but only 80% of people who get tetrodotoxin in their systems live."

Tamaki took a seat in one of the empty chairs, "So we can't do anything but sit and wait?" Everyone nodded. This was almost as bad as when Kyouya died. Then, it had been a sudden shock, but this time they had to sit and watch Hunni die.

Hunni's parents came back in with a nurse, "Immediate family only please." she informed them.

Tamaki and Mori got up and left the room to wait in the waiting room. "I called and told Kaoru what happened, they should be here soon." Tamaki said.

A few minutes later Hikaru ran into the waiting room, "Where's Hunni-sempai? How is he doing?"

"Hikaru, where's Kaoru?"

He looked confused, "Kaoru called me and told me, said he would be here. He went to pick up Haruhi."

"I thought we decided to keep Haruhi out of this murder stuff." Tamaki said.

"Kaoru said that Haruhi needed to know Hunni-sempai was in the hospital, we don't have to tell her it was might be murder."

"So they are together?" Mori asked and Hikaru nodded, "They are third and fourth."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "He might try to take them out in one shot." he quickly dialed his brother's number, but no one answered; it was the same for Haruhi's. "They're not answering. We have to go find them or they'll be dead for sure."

"Who will be dead for sure?" Haruhi asked, walking into the emergency room with Kaoru.

"Why didn't you two answer your phones?"

Kaoru pulled his out, "It was on silent."

"I left mine at home." Haruhi admitted with a shrug, "How's Hunni-sempai?"

"We have to wait and see."

Haruhi sat down, "First Kyouya-sempai, and now Hunni-sempai's in the hospital, it's such an odd coincidence." she looked up at Tamaki, "But you don't think it's a coincidence, do you Tamaki-sempai."

The boys exchanged glances, then looked back at Haruhi. By the stubborn look on her face, there was no way they could lie to her. So they told her everything they suspected and knew about Kyouya's death and Hunni-sempai's poisoning. She listening, nothing showing on her face until the end when she realized that the flowers had been sent by the killer. "How long have you known, or suspected these things?"

"Hunni-sempai, Mori-sempai and I have known six days, Hikaru and Kaoru maybe five days."

"Why didn't you tel me?"

"We wanted you to keep your studies up and not worry about your life or our lives."

The room fell into silence, Haruhi knew their reasons were good, but it still hurt that they hadn't kept her in the loop. To think that she had been feeling guilty about Kyouya's death. Suddenly, that reminded her of the day she went to visit the grave and the man who had been there and the flowers he left. "I went to visit Kyouya-sempai's grave a few days ago, there was a man there putting flowers on the grave, I called out to him but he just walked away." They all stared at her. She had probably come within twenty feet of the killer, if that's who it had been, and not gotten killed. "Why do you think he would do that?"

"Kyouya-sempai would have an answer." Kaoru said, leaning back farther in his chair, "That's probably why he was killed first, he's the smartest of us all and the one who could recognize all the factors and catch him."

"But then what about the rest of the order? Is there a reason for that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, you're probably last Tono because you're the king of the Host Club, Hunni and I are next because our deaths would impact Hikaru and Mori-sempai greatly. Hikaru, Mori-sempai and Haruhi's order might just be random. Maybe he drew them out of a hat."

"How is this important?" Hikaru asked.

"Think like the killer, catch the killer." Mori said.

Hikaru stood up and started pacing, "Then, why us? Why would he pick us?"

No one knew the answer to this one. They had never done anything deserving of this.

"What if, he was hired to do this?" Haruhi said, "Maybe one of us, or all of us, broke the heart of a girl and she wants revenge."

"This is a little far to go for revenge."

She shrugged, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Maybe it's a vendetta against rich people, or our families." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi." Mori reminded him.

"So it's just the Host Club." Tamaki concluded, "But that doesn't tell us _why_."

Hunni's father came into the waiting room, "I have to tell you all something."

* * *

**Once again, I say HOLY CROW! In three chapters, this fic has gotten more reviews than my ten chapter fic. I dove headfirst into this and I'm so happy you all like it! After this I'm going to have to start giving general thank you's because if I personalize them I have the urge to give away secrets and that just won't do!**

**luckylyra827- Danke! You'll just have to wait and see about the killer!**

**Meganes Ulitmate Fangirl- More suspense! Haha, sorry. But thanks for reviewing!**

**Milky Mentos- Calm down rabid fangirl! Your review was defiantly my favorite, and thanks!**

**LadyMiki16- I would give you a tissue but. . . thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**WistyForeverAndTruly- Thanks for forgiving me! My lips are sealed about Kyouya (makes zipping motion and throws away the key)**

**GodsLilBookWorm- Just wait and see for the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**jas-chanxouran- I might write some more mysteries after this, I dunno yet. Thank you very much!**

**Skulduggery Skellington- He might have been, he might not have been, we don't know.**

**Spider9x- We do need more mysteries. . . a little later in the story I might give some more hints and whatnot, maybe even a chapter, I don't know**

**Eileena of Idreal- YES! You used the word EPIC! Thank you very much!**

**pinkcutie1102- I killed Kyouya for the reasons Kaoru said, he's the smartest. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, I try to keep two chapters ahead of myself to so you guys don't have to wait as long for chapters.**

**I have a little poll up on my profile, because I'm curious to know if you guys think Kyouya is dead or not.**

**Toodle-oo**

**~Cloudy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I didn't have one last chapter becaue I totally own Ouran now. NOT! Only in my dreams...**

* * *

The funeral was a quiet one, the Hanoinzuka family was there and the Host Club members. Mori stood there stone faced through the whole thing. The other members could only imagine what he was feeling right now. No one could ever have imagined this happening. The cook had handed in her resignation, no one knew how the Fugu had been tampered with, but she believed it was her own fault.

Haruhi slid her hand into Tamaki's and squeezed it, "We'll get through this." she whispered to him. What really hit her was Hunni-sempai's mother crying onto her husband's shoulder. Even Chika looked a little teary eyed. This didn't seem as real to her, as if he would jump out of the casket and yell that he wanted cake or something.

Two funerals within a week of each other was hard on the Host Club.

Anger was just boiling up in Hikaru at the sight of this. How much longer was this going to go on before it ended? Hunni-sempai had never deserved anything like this, he was an innocent who had never done anything wrong in his life. But here they were. Kaoru saw his brother's fists clench and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru, calm down." he whispered.

Hikaru relaxed, "It's just not fair."

Kaoru almost said that life wasn't fair, but held it back; that would be a bad thing to say at the moment.

Mori stared down at the coffin, it was small just like his cousin. By now, he was beyond emotion and the only thing he felt was cold.

They all stood around awhile after the funeral was over, looking down headstone, not saying a word.

"Haruhi, can we come back to your apartment for a little while?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't you come too Tamaki-sempai, Mori-sempai." she laid a hand on Mori's arm, "You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

He nodded and they went to Haruhi's.

When they got there, Haruhi sighed, "That was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. Do you guys want some tea?" They all nodded and she got to making it.

"At least Hunni-sempai is safe." Kaoru said, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's at the family house at Kyoto." Mori said, "There is a doctor there to take care of him."

Haruhi looked over at him, "Are you okay Mori-sempai, you looked like you were taking it hard." The stoic Morionzuka nodded in reply.

"Hanoinzuka-sama's idea to fake Hunni-sempai's death was a pretty good one." Hikaru said.

"Do you think we were convincing enough?" Haruhi asked, serving the tea, "Hunni-sempai's mother certainly was."

Tamaki had been sitting there silently, he hadn't said anything since before the funeral, "It's amazing how we can just sit here and talk about our friend's death like this? Have we been so desensitized?"

"Tamaki-sempai, Hunni-sempai isn't really dead, we're pretending."

"But what if he was really dead? Would we still be talking like this?"

"Of course not Tamaki-sempai. It would be like Kyouya-sempai's death all over again." Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder, "We couldn't go through that again, but we won't have to if we stick together."

The room fell into silence, but it was soon broken by the ring of a phone. Kaoru pulled out his phone and checked it. "It's from him." His hand that held the phone was shaking as he passed it to Hikaru, "Read it."

"_Three days_." he read, "Only three days? Why is the pattern changing now?"

No one had an answer to this. They sat in silence, contemplating this new turn of events. Ryoji came home and sat with them, he had heard about Hunni's "death" and thought they were sitting in shook from losing another friend. "You can't just mope around all day." he said, "You have to remember the good times you had with each other."

Haruhi smiled, "Like the time that Hunni-sempai got lost in the resort and we all went looking for him."

"And Kyouya gave a vague description of Hunni-sempai so the seach team thought it was you." Hikaru added.

Everyone smiled at the memory and soon they started talking about more. They stayed and talked, laughed at the good memories and for a while they were able to forget their troubles. But when it was time for the boys to leave, the bad thoughts returned and they went home with heavy hearts.

Tamaki was the last to leave after Ryoji had gone to bed. "You know Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said, "We can just do the same thing for Kaoru that we did for Hunni-sempai."

"Yes, we could. Good night Haruhi, thank you for letting us come over." He leaned over and kissed her one the forehead. All of his childish father-daughter feelings for her were gone, and now she was a friend, maybe even more than one. With everything that was going on he was having a hard time sorting out his feelings.

"Good night Tamaki-sempai." she said before he left, "Are you going to come back to school soon?"

"I don't know Haruhi." and he left.

"Come back soon." she whispered to an empty room, and went to bed.

When she got up the next morning, her father told her that she didn't need to go to school today, but Haruhi said that she needed to go. She knew she would end up coming home at lunch anyway. There was little doubt that it would be like Kyouya's death all over again with people coming up to her to say how sorry they were. Even though Hunni wasn't dead she didn't know if she could handle all those people being sad.

Sure enough, a few hours later she was back home with her work for the day. Mori-sempai had been heading home from the university when they had ran into each other and he had offered her a ride home. He couldn't take all the sad people either so he was going home to be alone. She hadn't realized that pretending someone was dead would be so hard.

* * *

_Two days_. The message had been sent to Kaoru's phone ealier that day. He didn't bother Hikaru with it, he was worried enough. His parents were working on a plan to keep him safe so that there was no way that he could be harmed in any way. Tamaki was holed up in his room again, contemplating this whole situation. Haruhi and Mori were the only ones to go back to school, but they had gone hope early in the end. Life wasn't the same, everthing had changed when Kyouya had died. He could only sit and imagine what they would be doing right now if none of this had happened. They all had changed significantly. Haruhi was being more mother-like towards them all, Mori-sempai was slightly more talkative, Hunni-sempai's sweet consumption had decrease, Tamaki's foolish nature was almost gone and he was serious all the time, Hikaru spent his time either pacing or being angry at the world. He had changed to, his heart wasn't into foolish tricks and games anymore.

Nothing was right anymore and he knew that they could never be again.

Suddenly, his phone rang, "Hello?"

* * *

**Surprised? I hope so!**

**A HUGE GINORMOUS thank you to... (drumroll please)**

**Spider9x**

**Squeaky Mouse**

**LadyMiki16**

**AnimeFreakLoelia**

**Meganes Ulitmate Fangirl**

**jas-chanxouran**

**Milky Mentos**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**123Aqua123**

**WistyTrulyAndForever**

**Next chapter out. . . sometime. I just finished writing chapter seven, which was hard for me to write and eight will probably be harder, but I'll try to get six out A-SAP**

**~Cloudy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

Haruhi's phone rang early that morning. Groaning, she opened it to see that it was Hikaru calling, "It's really early in the morning Hikaru, what do you want?" she asked, but the words came through the speaker so fast that she couldn't understand him, "Say that again slower." But when he did, she almost dropped the phone.

Kaoru had disappeared; no one knew where he was. A pit dropped in her stomach to think that the killer had gotten a hold of him. "Haruhi? Haruhi!" Hikaru was yelling into the phone.

"I'm still here Hikaru, I'll be over at your house soon."

"No, stay there, I'll come get you! It's too dangerous for you to be out by yourself." and he hung up on her.

Haruhi was on the verge of hyperventilating. This was all to much to take in for her. If Kaoru was with the killer, then she was next. 'Calm down Haruhi, everything will be okay, they'll catch him since he kidnapped Kaoru and everything will be fine.' she got up and made herself a quick breakfast, all the while talking herself out of her fears.

As she was finishing her breakfast, someone knocked on her door. The tall stoic university student was standing outside her door, "Oh, Mori-sempai, I thought you would be Hikaru."

"I'm here to take you some place safe."

"You heard about Kaoru?" he nodded, "Well, Hikaru is on his way to come get me."

Hikaru ran up the stairs to her door, "Mori-sempai, what are you doing here?"

"They found Kaoru." Mori said.

"What where?"

"Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line."

"We have to go there!"

"You have to go some place safe."

"I'm going, come on Haruhi." he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Haruhi was caught between the two of them. Mori's idea was more rational, but she wanted to make sure Kaoru was okay. The need to find out if he was okay overpowered any other thought as she got into the car with Hikaru. He quickly barked instructions to the driver and they sped off. Mori's car was right behind them.

When they got to the bridge, they found police surrounding a figure standing with impeccable balance on the bridge's railing.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as soon as he got out of the car. He tried to run to his twin, but the police stopped him.

Kaoru turned his head, "Hikaru, everything will be alright." he called with a smile.

Haruhi put a hand on the struggling Hikaru, "Calm down Hikaru, fighting the police won't do any good.

Mori joined them, "He knows Mitsukuni isn't dead."

Both of them looked at the older boy, "He does? So he's acting quicker on Kaoru?"

He nodded.

"Someone get Tamaki-sempai, he needs to be here." Kaoru called.

The twins parents showed up as well, fear in both of their faces, "Kaoru, honey," their mother called, "please get down from there."

"Everything will be alright mom." he said, "You'll see."

Another car pulled up and Tamaki got out, "What's going on here?"

Haruhi pointed at Kaoru, "Kaoru might jump."

Tamaki just stared in surprise, not saying a word.

"Kaoru why are you doing this?" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Because if I do this, then he'll leave you all alone. There's five of you left, you all need to live."

"There has to be another way!" His mother yelled, "Come down and we'll think this through!"

Kaoru laughed, "There is no other way! This is the only way to keep them safe."

"Do you believe him Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, "Do you really believe that he will leave us alone if you die?"

"I have to don't I?"

"It's not worth your life."

Suddenly Tamaki broke through the police blockade separating them from Kaoru and started to climb the rail too, "If you jump, I jump too." he said.

"Tono, get down!" Kaoru yelled, "You have bad balance!"

A police officer ran up and hauled Tamaki away, "Kaoru, you can't do this. You can't believe his word! This will not end until all of us are dead! Get down and lets talk."

There was a period of silence, "You're right tono, I'll come down." Kaoru started to come down, but his foot slipped. In seemingly slow motion Kaoru fell backwards while everyone rushed foreward to grab him, but they couldn't move fast enough.

Kaoru plunged into the bay of Toyko.

Everything went red in front of Haruhi's eyes and a buzzing filled her ears. She could just barely hear the screaming and crying coming out of the mouths of the people around her. Her legs failed her and she fell to the ground. Throughts and emotions raced through her brain as chaos ensued around her. A pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her to a car and put her in. By then she was weeping unashamedly. Someone put his arm around her and pulled her close and she cried into his shirt.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in her bed cocooned in her blanket. She untangled herself, got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. That's when everything that had happened earlier hit her like a train. Her chest tightened when she thought of Kaoru. There was no turning back to their old lives now this had happened. Someone knocked on the door and she considered pretending she wasn't home, but answered it anyway.

Mori and Tamaki came in, "Pack your clothes Haruhi, you're going to Kyoto." Tamaki said.

She stared at him, "I can't just leave my father here."

"He knows everything, we just told him, and he agrees with us. Hurry. Where's your cell phone?"

Haruhi handed him her cell phone and rushed into her room and threw her clothes into a bag, "I'm ready." They ushered her out the door and into the car. Mori got in the car but Tamaki didn't get in, "Tamaki-sempai, aren't you coming?"

"I have to stay here," he took her hands, "but be safe Haruhi, for me."

"Of course sempai."

Mori shut the door and they took off for Kyoto. The two of them sat in silence, Haruhi had a million questions she wanted to ask about Kaoru, but somehow she was still in shock and she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Haruhi, you couldn't have stopped him from falling." Mori said about halfway to Kyoto. Haruhi looked at him in surprise, he had thought that she was feeling guilty, "There was some kind of lotion on the railing so that if he tried to get off, there was no way he could without slipping."

Her eyes widened, "Was there any evidence of the killer in the lotion?

He nodded, "A strand of hair." It was silent the rest of the way to Kyoto. When they were about a mile out of town, it started raining. Mori handed her a black curly wig, "Wear this."

Haruhi didn't approve of this, but put it on, then put on the raincoat he handed her as well. They pulled in front of a large mansion where a man was waiting for her with an umbrella, "Welcome to the Hanoinzuka mansion in Kyoto, Fujioka-chan." the man said.

She stepped out, but Mori stayed in, "Are you going back to Tokyo?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, good luck catching him Mori-sempai." He nodded one last time and drove off.

* * *

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi's phone. He had been in the car when they had driven her home yesterday and she had cried into his shirt. He had asked for her phone to check for any text messages, and then he had kept it so as not to worry her.

_Three days._

It had come in late last night, the killer wasn't stopping with Kaoru.

* * *

Waiting for her inside the door was the little loli-sho boy who was supposed to be dead, "Haru-chan!" he yelled, hugging her and swinging her around.

"Hunni-sempai." she chocked out, "Slow down please."

He let go, "Sorry Haru-chan, I know what you've been through."

"It's hard Hunni-sempai."

"Come on Haru-chan." He took her hand and pulled her out of the entrance hall and down a maze of hallways. He paused outside a door, "Go on in Haru-chan."

Haruhi opened the door, and the air caught in her throat.

* * *

**I must really like cliffhangers...**

**Thanks to...**

**123Aqua123**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl**

**mimi-chan666**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**Sparrow79**

**jas-chanxouran**

**WistyForeverAndTruly**

**LadyMiki16**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**For replying!**

**I liked this chapter because I knew I wanted one of them to sacrafice for the good of the others, and the way the card's played it was Kaoru. I'm getting this out early because I plan on putting the next three chapters out rapid fire, but it might be a few extra days for me to do that. That's all for now folks!**

**~Cloudy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I simply kidnapped the characters and make them do things they more than likely, don't want to do, I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Tamaki waited waited the the phone in his hand. They were raiding the house where killer lived today. The strand of hair's had belonged to a Sayuki Katsutoshi, a simple shop-worker. Tamaki prayed with all his heart that they would catch the killer and get this terrible nightmare over. The phone rang, "Hello?"

"Tamaki-sama," the lead investigator, Minobe Akio said, "if you could come down here please, you should see this."

When he arrived at the apartment, he was surprised at what he saw. The walls were plastered with pictures of the Host Club, from the kitchen to the hallway. He noticed that all of Kyouya's, Hunni's and Kaoru's pictures had X's through them or their faces were scribbled out in group pictures. On the table were stacks of papers, all stories about them and on top of the stories were copies of Renge's _Moe Moe Ouran Journal_. Everything not Host Club related had been torn out of them.

"Here's his personal journal." Akio said, "In all my years of doing this, I have never seen anything like all of this."

Tamaki flipped to the last page.

_'They think they've fooled me, but they can't. I know them better than they know themselves. I'll have to move quickly with 3rd to make up for 2nd's mistakes. Just a tiny hitch in the plan.'_

He recognized the handwriting from the note that had come with the flowers Haruhi had gotten. The investigator explained that the killer had gotten a copy of _Moe Moe Ouran Journal _and the obsession had grown from there.

He skimmed the rest of the journal, a passage caught his eye:

_'Their lies have to stop. I will be the one to quiet their lying mouths.'_

* * *

"Kaoru!" Haurhi cried, running to the younger Hittachin's side. Kaoru was lying on a bed with both legs in casts.

He grinned weakly, "Hey Haruhi."

Tears streamed down her face, "We thought you were dead! What happened?"

"When I hit the water, my legs broke but I was still alive so I pretended to be dead and when they found me, my parents went along with it. They didn't tell anyone else to protect me. How's Hikaru doing?"

"I don't know, Mori-sempai and Tamaki-sempai whisked me here."

"That's okay, Hikaru can't know that I'm alive anyway." He sighed, "What was it like after I fell?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I honestly don't remember, it was so awful. How in the world did you survive?"

Kaoru explained that he had landed the Tokyo Bay feet first so that his feet had taken the entire force of the fall. Sure his legs were almost shattered, but he was alive and would be able to walk again within a year. Haurhi hugged him, "I'm just glad you're alive Kaoru. Is Kyouya-sempai-" she asked, daring a hope that he was here too.

He shook his head, "He's not here Haruhi."

* * *

Tamaki read the killer's personal journal cover to cover, trying to find some clues about him, but everything was about them. There was no clues to Sayuki Katsutoshi's history, friends, relatives or anything. The investigators were looking through the court systems and birth certificates, anything to find something on him. So far their search was proving useless. Katsutoshi's boss had said that he hadn't seen Katsutoshi in three days and that if they saw him to tell him that he was fired.

One of the entries made tears come to his eyes:

_One down, six to go. I can't wait to watch the video over and over again._

So there was a video of Kyouya's death, but where was it. He called the investigators and asked about any kind of video's they had found. He said that they had found numerous videos but had yet to go through them all, but he could come down to the station and look if he wanted.

He went down to the station and saw the stacks of video, "Here they are." one of the investigators said, "We haven't had a chance to look through them, but you can go ahead."

Tamaki started looking through the video tapes and DVDs. Most were horror movies, no doubt where he got some of his ideas to kill them, a few were documentaries on certain famous people, then he found the DVD labelled, 'First's death.' Tamaki almost couldn't touch it, but picked it up and put it in the player in the room.

* * *

She fought down tears, "I was just curious."

Hunni came in, "Haru-chan, do yo want to see the gardens?"

"Sure Hunni-sempai." she looked at Kaoru, "Can you come?"

Kaoru laughed, "No, I'm bed bound for a while, but go ahead Haruhi, they're really nice gardens."

"Lets go Haru-chan!" Hunni cried out and pulled her out the door.

They walked through the gardens for a long time before sitting down at a koi pond near the back, "Hunni-sempai, do you think there's any chance at all, that Kyouya-sempai isn't dead? He's too smart to just die like that, don't you think?"

Hunni was silent for awhile, "Haru-chan, Kyouya's dead." he said it with a final tone that Haruhi was caught by surprise."

"How can you know that?"

"If he's not dead, where is he? Why wouldn't he have sent us a sign?"

Haruhi remembered something, "Maybe he was the guy at Kyouya-sempai's grave? Maybe that was him!"

He shook his head, "It can't be him Haru-chan."

Tears filled her eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just have a feeling about it. Don't worry Haru-chan, they'll catch this guy with the hair they found and it will all be over soon."

"But-" before she could finish her thought, something came out and hit Hunni on his head and he slumped foreword. Standing over him was a tall man with these cold black eyes like she had never seen before. She tried to scream, but his hand covered her mouth and she struggled. Darkness was closing in her as she realized that she was going to die."

* * *

Tamaki watched the tape, frozen in place. He saw everything that had happened.

There was no doubt that Kyouya was gone now.

His shoulder's shook with a mixture of anger and sadness. He would find this murderer and he would make him suffer as he had suffered.

A phone went off, but it was Haruhi's.

_Game over._

His heart jumped to his throat, some one was in trouble and he knew it was Haruhi.

"Akio!" he yelled, "We've got a problem!"

The lead investigator ran in, "What's going on."

Tamaki handed him the phone, "Haruhi's in trouble."

"Damn!" He pulled out his phone, "Sora, there's a breech in the safe house, are they all accounted for?" he paused, listening, "Then go them now!" he put his hand over the receiver, "They're getting Fujioka-san and Hanoinzuka-san. Yes, you found them? You didn't find them? They're not there? Start searching now! I'm coming to Kyoto." he hung up, "They've gone missing, stay here Souh-san, we'll find them." and he rushed out the door.

Tamaki sat down, he didn't know what he was going to do if he lost two more friends. What was he going to do if he lost Haruhi?

* * *

**Don't rip me limb from limb (even though I'm slightly guilty this time)!**

**Well well well, I changed my mind, no rapid fire three chapters, I'm going to make you wait because I'm evil. Mwhahahahahaha. . . never mind. It might be awhile for chapter 8, but I'll try to work fast! But I'm not evil enough to not thank these loverly people for reviewing!**

**WistyForeverAndTruly**

**123Aqua123**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**SisterFriend**

**Sparrow79**

**Spider9x**

**Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red**

**jas-chanxouran**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**Milky Mentos**

**Yuuna Arashi**

**Skulduggery Skellington**

**Toodle-oo until next time my pretties! Mwhahahahahahaha! (I'm feeling particularly evil today;)**

**~Cloudy**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Ouran.

**So just a little note, this chapter is a brief overview of Sayuki Katsutoshi (aka, the killer) and the Host Club is referred to by the number the Katsutoshi assigned them to die so as a reminder:**

**1st= Kyouya**

**2nd= Hunni**

**3rd=Kaoru**

**4th=Haruhi**

**They're the only ones mentioned in this chapter so go on, read the chapter now!**

* * *

His earliest memories were yelling. His father yelling at his mother, his mother yelling at him, his father yelling at him, both of them yelling at him.

Then his father had left one day, he remember because that was the first time his mother hit him. It was defiantly not the last. But it was the last time he saw his father.

By the time his first year of school was done, his mother had learned that teachers ask questions and to hit him where they couldn't see.

* * *

How are things at home Katsutoshi-kun? his first grade teacher asked.

He looked up from his book, of course he knew better by now than to tell the truth, Just fine Miyake-sensei.

She looked at him with scruntiny, "Are you sure?"

He gave her a smile, Yes Miyake-sensei.

She returned the smile, Okay, but you know you can talk to me course. He looked down at his book, wishing with all his heart that Miyake-sensei would find out the truth and save him and take him home and be his mother.

That didn't happen. He went on to the next grade and only saw his former teacher in the halls.

* * *

"Hey stupid." a classmate of his called at recess. He was a fourth grader by now, he was small for his age and his hair hung in front of his eyes because his mother didn't cut it. His classmate squatted down in front of him, "Why don't you have any friends stupid? Why don't you talk? Because you can't? Are you that stupid that you can't talk?"

He knew he wasn't stupid, he was just to scared to talk.

"Huh stupid?" he kid flicked him in the head, "Can you talk?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

His classmate turned back to his group of friends, "The dummy can talk." they laughed at him. "Lets leave him alone, he doesn't deserve our attention." and they walked off.

He clenched his fists, one day he would prove that he wasn't stupid.

* * *

Time went by, he got big enough that his mother stopped hitting him, but showered him with verbal abuse. He was a freshman in high school when the thoughts started to grow. He wanted to hurt his mother, she was the cause of all his problems. He wanted to make sure she didn't wake up in the morning.

He started to form a plan for him to kill her by her killing herself.

It was quite simple really, his mother was unobservant when she was drinking so all he had to do was put a bottle of a common household cleaner, that was deadly when ingested, near her and she would think that it was alcohol.

Just one swig and she knew something was wrong. "Ugh! What is this?" she looked at the bottle, "I can't read it, what does it say stupid?" she shoved it in his face.

He clenched his fist, he was not stupid, "Alcohol."

She took another swig, "It doesn't taste like alcohol, maybe you really are stupid. It burns!" she suddenly yelled, clutching at her throat.

He knew that the bleach would cause damage to her body, and if it didn't kill her, she would wish she was. "Good-bye mother." he picked up the bag he had next to him.

"Where. . . going. . .leave. . .no. . ." talking was obviously a struggle for her so he left so she didn't have to talk anymore.

* * *

He spent the next twenty years going from job to job, town to town. No one really wanted to hire someone who had quit high school in the middle of his first year, but he managed along. But no matter what job he took, it was never as exhilarating as watching his mother die because of his plan. So once in a while he would find someone, set up a plan and they would die.

It was the most exciting thing he had ever done. Nothing could compare to that.

Twenty years after the first time he killed someone, he found himself working in a small shop in a shopping mall in Tokyo. It was a normal day, he worked as he thought of ways to kill people, but no one seemed worth it. A girl walked passed him, proclaiming to anyone who could hear her about some concept she had called 'moe.' He didn't pay much attention to her, until a magazine of some sort fell out of a bag she was carrying. Picking it up, he saw a group of six handsome men and one girl on the cover. He stuffed it under his shirt and waited until lunch to read it. These boys were lying to the whole school, telling them that this girl was a boy. That was wrong.

That's when it all began.

He started to collect everything he could on these high class boys, information, pictures, anything he could get his hands on. He studied them through what he collected and began to understand each one of them and why they should taste death. This would be his greatest achievement of all time. A chance to prove that he wasn't stupid at all.

It took three months of careful planning and obsessing. His plan was fool proof and now, all he needed was to add some touches just to show it off. 'This will show them.' he thought, 'I am not stupid.'

* * *

1st had been easy enough to kill, his one weakness was that he was too confident in his own plans. A loop to the security cameras had allowed him easy access to the Ootori household. 1st other weakness was his low blood pressure, so he wasn't so easy to wake up. It had been easy to pull him out of his bed, set him in the exact position he would fall in, put the gun in his hand and pull the trigger with his own hand. The gun had no serial number to be traced so it was plausible that 1st had gotten it himself.

Pure pleasure to him.

When the maid appeared she had rushed to the young Ootori's side to see if he was alive, and he and slipped out and into a different room to wait until he could easily leave the house.

* * *

He had thought that 2nd's death had been easy too, disguising himself as a kitchen helper and injecting the neurotoxin into the fish after it was cooked then disappearing.

But then a little trip to Kyoto and taught him differently. He had been buying some necessary things for the next few deaths when he was passing by a few gossiping old ladies.

"That mansion hasn't been used in two years, but it's suddenly being used again."

"Who owns it anyway?"

Some rich family with a little blonde boy and an older one with glasses. The younger one is quite cute, I saw him a few years ago.

He froze up in anger, they had fooled him? No, that was not possible. But upon looking in on it, he saw that it was true. They would pay for this grave mistake. So he changed tactics and called 3rd.

_"Hello?" _His voice was a little shaky.

"Do you want this to end?"

_"Yes."_

"Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, six o'clock tomorrow morning, alone."

_"What happens if I come?"_

He smiled, "Your friends will be safe." and he hung up.

Early the next morning, with his face covered, he met 3rd at the bridge. "All you have to do is jump."

3rd looked over the edge, "That's all?"

"Everyone has to be here to see it."

3rd sighed, "Okay." he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the railing looking out to Bay of Tokyo.

He leaned against the railing, inconspicuously spreading the lotion on the railings, there was no way he was getting down from here, "You really love your friends."

"I do. Why are you doing this?"

He went over to the other side, "I have my reasons. Stand up." 3rd stood up carefully and he finished putting the lotion around his feet. 3rd didn't even notice, "Well have fun." He had a train to Kyoto to catch.

* * *

He had to make everything up on the go, there was no well thought out plan for this. There were no cameras in the garden so that he hid out in there for a few hours, waiting to strike. He felt like a tiger, stalking his prey before he went in for the kill. Familiar voices caught his attention. 2nd and 4th were here, no doubt 4th was here for her own protection. He listened to their conversation about 1st being dead. Then 2nd said something that threw him totally off guard, ". . . they'll catch this guy with the hair they found and this will be all over." Pure rage filled his head, act now, think later. He hit the back of 2nd's head then 4th's, and dragged them away.

* * *

**So in summary, he's an childhood abuse survivor with pshcopathic tendences and dillusions. I love/hated writing this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to these following people for replying!**

**jas-chanxouran**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**WistyFroeverAndTruly**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**Charley Reede**

**DreamBloodTear**

**123Aqua123**

**Eileena Of Idreal**

**Meganes Ulitimate Fangirl**

**Then there's this person who didn't even give a name, but I thank you anyway!**

**Skulduggery Skellington**

**Yuuna Arashi**

**Itsukao**

**luckylyra827**

**Spider9x**

**Sorry it took a while longer than the others, the next chapter (might) take longer to get out because my free time has shrunk.**

**~Cloudy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to tell you that I don't own Ouran?**

* * *

Haruhi woke up, and had no idea where she was. The room was small, windowless and the door was sealed shut. Fear engulfed her, small spaces had never been a problem, but now it seemed like the walls were closing in on her. Her breathing quickened, but she quickly got it under control. Hunni was curled in the corner, still unconscious. She knelt down beside him and shook him a little, "Hunni-sempai." she said, "Wake up please."

He stirred a little, then sat up, rubbing his head, "Haru-chan, what happened?"

"I think he got us."

* * *

He didn't bother planning anything extravagant with 2nd and 4th, he just left them in an abandoned warehouse freezer for them to starve (well, they would die of dehydration first) as long as they were dead. Getting them there had been no easy task, stealing a car and dragging them in there. 2nd weighed more than he appeared.

But they weren't his concern now, while he had to get back to Tokyo, there were three still alive.

* * *

Mori arrived at the police station to find Tamaki waiting for him, "You called."

Tamaki quickly explained everything to him and his face turned pale, "We're waiting for Hikaru." he finished off his explanation.

Cold fear grew in Mori as they waited for Hikaru, he hadn't been with Hunni at Kyoto and now he was in danger.

Hikaru walked into the station; he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair had not been carefully styled as it usually was. "What is this Tono?" he sounded tired as well.

"Haruhi and Hunni-sempai are in trouble."

He stared at his sempai's for a long time, then turned around without a word and walked away.

"Where are you going Hikaru?" Tamaki demanded, grabbing his shoulder, "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you, I'm going home."

"Home? Why would you do that when your friends are in trouble?"

Hikaru turned around, "Nothing matters anymore! We're going to die and that's it, there's no point in helping. I'm going home."

Tamaki punched him in the face and Hikaru stumbled back stunned, "You idiot," Tamaki growled, "you said you were in love with Haruhi, but this is how you treat her? Is this what Kaoru would have wanted? Go home and wait for your death then, Mori-sempai and I are going to go save the ones we care for, but you only care for yourself."

He stared wide-eyed at Tamaki, only Haruhi had ever talked to him like that before. If he continued to be selfish, then she wouldn't be around any more. Hikaru averted his graze, "You're right. I'm sorry, I'll help."

Tamaki relaxed, "We have to get to Kyoto right now, there's a helicopter waiting for us."

The three got into Tamaki's car and prayed that their two missing friends were okay.

* * *

He didn't know why he did it, but he passed by the Hanoinzuka's mansion before he left Kyoto. The investigators were all around, they must have used a helicopter to get there so fast. Smiling, he knew they would find his tracks in the garden, but after that they would lose him. The car he had stolen was just a few blocks away so that was a dead end for them.

One of the investigators was talking to a maid, "Make sure Hitachiin-kun is safe in his room, we might move him to a hospital later, make sure the window is locked." the maid nodded and scurried off.

'Hitachiin-kun?' he thought, '3rd or 6th? Why would he need moving to a hospital?' He carefully walked around the house, looking in the windows. Near the back of the house, he saw that 3rd (for he could tell them apart) laying on a bed with both legs in casts. His fists clenched, some how this boy had survived a fall into Tokyo bay with nothing more than broken legs. He changed his plan, he was staying in Kyoto.

* * *

When they arrived at Kyoto, investigators were running around everywhere, yelling out information and looking worried. Akio, the lead investigator had set up his headquarters in the main hall so he could watch over the comings and goings of his people. "What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously, "Kyoto is the last place you three should be. Go back to Tokyo now."

"They're our friends Akio-san, we want to help." Tamaki said.

"You can help by not getting killed." he sighed and rubbed his temple, "Just stay in the safe room. Itami!" he barked, "Take them to the safe room."

The young woman nodded, "Follow me." she lead them through a maze of hallways to a room with two gaurds at the door, "Stay here and don't leave." she warned then walked off.

Sharing a glance, they walked into the room. "Hey guys." a shadowy figure laying on a bed said.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki and Hikaru exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, running to his brother's side.

Kaoru explained what had happened, from the fall to when they told him Haurhi and Hunni were missing, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was alive Hikaru." he said sheepishly, "They told me not to."

He hung his head, "As long as your okay Kaoru, but we have to find Haruhi and Hunni-sempai."

"Where could he have taken them?" Kaoru voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

* * *

"Where do you think we are Haru-chan?" Hunni asked.

"I don't know Hunni-sempai." Haruhi sighed, they had been at this for about four hours and her stomach was rumbling because she hadn't eaten in, well, even she didn't know how long it had been. After Kaoru had fallen, she had kind of lost track of time, "They'll find us, we just have to have stay calm." Truth be told, she was scared that they wouldn't be found. You could go for weeks without food, but only three days without water. They had at least seventy-two hours.

"Haru-chan, why would he do this?"

She thought about it, "Well, he must be getting desperate, or we wouldn't be here together. He was in the garden, so he must have heard that the police were on to him."

"He acted without thinking and brought us here." Hunni sat down, "But we don't know where we are."

"If he had a car we could be anywhere, how long do you think we were out?"

Hunni looked at his watch, "Thirty minutes maybe."

"So we're at least still in Kyoto, that's good."

"He probably went back to Tokyo."

Bouncing ideas like this was keeping them occupied, but not for long. Haruhi noted how in this situation, Hunni-sempai was a more serious person. She guessed she hadn't notice before that everyone had changed since Kyouya-sempai's death. She sat in that empty room, wondering if they had changed for better or worse.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much for replying...**

**WistyForeverAndTruly**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**Suess MD**

**Yuuna Arashi**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**jas-chanxouran**

**BabyLuvs2Write**

**ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy**

**Spider9x**

**Meganes Ulitmate Fangirl**

**Milky Mentos**

**luckylyra827**

**SN-DirtyRich**

**~Cloudy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Iay On'tday Wnoay Uranoay (for those of you pig-latin inept, it says that I don't own Ouran)**

* * *

"What time is it?" Haruhi groaned, her stomach was growling severely by now. While she didn't grow up in the lap of luxury like her friends had, she had never had the problem of going hungry before.

Hunni checked his watch, "Three o'clock."

"Morning or afternoon?"

"I don't know Haru-chan."

They had no idea how long they had been in there, at least a day from what they could tell. Hunni wasn't complaining, but he was curled up in a corner completely silent.

How much longer was this going to go on?

* * *

Hikaru was back to pacing again and it made them all more nervous than they already were. "Please stop Hikaru." Kaoru said, "That's not helping at all."

"We're not helping at all, they won't let us help." He argued.

"They're keeping us safe." Mori reminded him.

Hikaru didn't want to voice what he was actually thinking, it had been over a day since Hunni and Haruhi had gone missing, and he thought that really all the investigators were doing was a dead body search. There was no way that they were alive after all this time. What they needed to be working on was catching this killer. He stopped pacing and slid down the wall, "We need to do something."

"Agreed," Tamaki said, standing up from his chair, "lets talk to Akio-san."

"Absolutely not." the lead investigator Akio said, "You're staying here for your safety. There's nothing you can do anyway, you're not trained for these kind of things anyway, you'd be more of a hindrance than you would be help."

Tamaki and Kaoru exchanged a glance then looked at Mori, "Mori-sempai is on of the top martial artists in the world, he can protect us."

Akio shook his head, "So was Hanoinzuka-san, but he was taken. No, and that is final."

They walked back to Kaoru's room escorted by guards; they were disappointed that the couldn't help.

They heard a yell from down the hall in Kaoru's room. The guards were crumpled in the hallway, bleeding.

* * *

"Hello 3rd." he said, sliding into the room, a gun in his hand, he instantly opened the window for an easy escape route. His gun had a silencer so he could leave without detection.

3rd sharply inhaled, "You, how did you get in?"

"No time to chat I'm afraid." his hands tensed on the trigger.

"Wait!" 3rd yelled, he was grasping at straw, he had to stall him, "Don't you want to know how I survived the fall?"

He laughed hauntingly, "That's all?" he circled around the bed, "It's simple how you did it, the less of y-" but he was interrupted mid-sentence by the door bursting open. He swung the gun to point at them, "Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?" he asked.

6th lunged at him, but the gun went off and he fell to the floor. The two guards used the distraction to close in on him from either side. He realized there was no more damage he could do here, so he turn and dived out the window. One of the guards dove out after him.

Hikaru, Tamaki and the remaining guard ran to Mori. They rolled him over, the bullet had hit him in the left shoulder and he was bleeding pretty badly. "It looks like it missed his heart." the guard said, pulling out a radio, "Safe room here, we need an ambulance now, Mashita's in pursuit of the killer, he needs back-up."

Mori groaned a little, "Relax Mori-sempai." Tamaki said, "You'll be fine."

* * *

The real problem about being stuck in that room was they were hungry and bored. They didn't have anything to take their minds of the hunger so they sat around thinking about hunger, which made the hunger worse. Haruhi sat and contemplated that as her stomach seemed to growl louder every minute. She didn't know how long it had been and she didn't care. As soon as she got out of there and got back home, she was going to tell her father how much she loved him and thank him for working hard so they had money for food.

Hunni stared at the wall, there was nothing else to do. He was worried that they would never get out of here; they might just waste away here. At least they weren't getting angry at each other.

"Hunni-sempai, don't you have a cell phone?" Haruhi asked. Who knew how long they had been there and that had just now occurred to her.

"I already tried that Haru-chan, I can't get a signal in this room."

"There's a big crack under the door, did you try putting it near there to see if that would work?"

He shook his head, "We need some sort of antenna to get the signal outside of the room, something metal."

They looked around the room, for anything they could use, but all they found was a box of straws and a candy wrapper stuffed under one of the shelves. "Are you wearing a necklace?"

Haruhi's hand went to her neck, she had almost forgot about the necklace that her father had given it to her for her 15th birthday, "Yeah, I am." she took it off and handed it to Hunni.

Hunni looked at his phone, "Let me see yours, I think yours has an antenna." Haruhi handed the one the twins had given her over and he nodded to indicate that it did. He wound the necklace around the antenna and stuck in under the door, "No signal. Maybe the concrete in the floor is blocking the signal still, if we can use something to get it up in the air."

Haruhi went back to the box of straws, "Try this."

He put the necklace through the straw, put it under the door and used another straw to get their make-shift antenna into the air a little, "We've got a signal."

"Who do we call?"

"Takashi."

* * *

Hikaru and Tamaki watched the paramedics load Mori into the ambulance, they said that it had missed his heart and he would need surgery but he would be fine. Before the doors of the ambulance closed, one of the medics hopped out, "His phone started ringing, here." he gave the phone to Hikaru and got back in and closed the doors behind him.

"Tono, it's Haruhi."

It didn't even bother him that Mori-sempai had Haruhi's number as it once would have, "Answer it!"

Hikaru flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Help. . ." the phone was crackly, "tra. . . haru. . . hun. . ."

"Stay on the line." Hikaru ran inside, "We've got Haruhi on the phone." He said, handing the phone over to Akio.

"Itami, get a trace on this number now!" he handed the phone to his assistant who typed furiously at the computer.

Tamaki caught up, "Is it any good?"

"Almost got it." Itami said, "No! The call was lost! But I know they are within a 5 mile radius."

Another investigator came in, "We found Mashita, he was shot, we sent for another ambulance. There's another trail of blood, others are following it."

"That five mile radius covers all of Kyoto, we'll have to wait until they try again."

"At least we know they're alive."

* * *

"The call dropped." Hunni said, "And your batter is low." he turned off the phone, "We need to save the battery so we can call again."

"Do you think they got a trace on us?"

"I'm not sure. But Haru-chan, that wasn't Takashi on the phone, why didn't Takashi have his phone?"

She patted his shoulder, "I'm sure he is fine

* * *

**Sorry it took longer than usual, my inspiration has been on low for about a week and I'm not really motivated with this story but I will attempt to finish it soon, preferably within a week because I've got camp after that and no internet, so I'll try to wrap this up if I can. Thanks to these loverly people for reviewing!**

**yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**BabyLuvs2Write**

**Eileena Of Idreal**

**jas-chanxouran**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**WistyForeverAndTruly**

**s.t. moonstone**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl**

**luckylyra827**

**Gizmobunny**

**~Cloudy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, at all, in any way.**

* * *

He was bleeding freely from the back of his right arm and calf. The man who had dove out of the window after him had shot him first in the arm then the calf. He had shot back, hitting him in the chest before limping away. The pain blinded him from realizing that he was leaving a trail for others to follow.

He limped several blocks before going down an alleyway and hiding beside a dumpster. He tore his jacket into strips and bound his wounds. Then he took his belt and tightened it around his thigh to limit the blood flow to his calf. The blood loss was still severe and his vision was starting to blur. He heard footsteps closing in on him, it was now or never.

* * *

Akio sat behind his makeshift desk staring at the radio, the track team had yet to radio in on their progress tracking the killer. He remembered when Souh Yuzuru and Hanoinzuka Yorihisa had come to him with this case. It had been an instant yes from him; he had two high school age children, a freshman boy and a senior girl. He would do anything to keep his children safe, so he would anything to keep others children safe as well. He could only imagine the pain of losing one of your children.

When he got the radio call that Morinozuka-san had been shot, his chest had tightened. Of all the people he was protecting, that boy had reminded him the most of his own son, quiet and smart. When his daughter, who loved reading mystery/crime manga, had learned that he was working on a case with a psychopathic killer who went after kids, she asked to go to Osaka with her aunt Kaede. Her argument that the killer could come after her and her brother because he was working on the case. Of course, he knew that was nonsense, but the idea had made him weary to keep his involvement a secret.

The radio cackled, "Takeda, reporting in, over."

Before he could pick the radio up, his assistant Itami snatched it away, "You always forget to say over sir." she told him sheepishly, "What do you have to report? Over."

"We have a problem, over."

Akio snatched the radio, "You better not have lost him Takeda." he didn't get a reply for awhile, then he realized his mistake, "Over." he added, avoiding eye-contact with his assistant.

"Not exactly boss, we've got him, but he's got a civilian captive at gunpoint, he wants to talk to you."

Akio's fists tightened, "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Maybe we should try calling again?" Haruhi suggested.

Hunni, who was laying in front of the door, shook his head, "It hasn't been that long, if they got a trace on us we need to give them time to find us."

Haruhi sighed, this was all very frustrating to her. She did not like being stuck in here with nothing to eat. Normally she would say at least she had someone to talk to, but Hunni wasn't talking much at all.

"Are you worried about Mori-sempai?"

Hunni didn't answer for a long time, Haruhi thought he was asleep or hadn't heard her, "I am." he finally said.

'Mori-sempai spends so much time worrying about him, we never considered that he worries about Mori-sempai.' she thought with a smile. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she was hungry. How much longer were they going to be there?

* * *

"When are they going to call again?" Hikaru asked, pacing yet again, "It's been hours since they called last."

Kaoru didn't even bother to tell him to stop, he was glad to be out of bed, but now he was stuck in a wheelchair, "They must be having troubles with Haruhi's phone. Why don't we call them?"

"The phone was turned off." Itami informed them, she was in charge until Akio got back, "It's only been a four hours Hitachiin, at least we know they're alive. If they're alone with no food or water, we've got two days to find them."

"We know Haruhi's alive, but we don't know about Hunni-sempai." Hikaru muttered.

They heard him, but didn't say anything; he was right, they didn't know if either of them were alive anymore.

Itami's phone rang, "Hello? Good, thank you very much. Morinozuka-kun lived through surgery, but the doctors are still worried about his arm, he's unconscious now but you can go see him later."

* * *

When he woke up, Mori didn't remember much of what had happened. He remembered Kaoru being in danger, a bang and after that he couldn't really remember what happened. A man in a white coat with a clipboard was standing over him, "Ah, you're awake Morinozuka-kun."

He didn't say anything. Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital room. He had been shot, there was a dull ache in his shoulder. Strange, he had never been shot before, this was a new experience for him. He wondered if they would have to fake his death like they had Mitsukuni's. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder that forced him back down.

"Don't try to get up, you might be a little sore from the surgery. The bullet shattered your left glenohumeral joint, or shoulder joint in laymans terms, and we have to keep it under close watch to make sure it heals right. I'm going to give you some more painkillers, you'll feel drosy but not in any pain." the doctor inserted the needle in his arm.

As the painkillers took hold, he fell into the first really peaceful sleep he had gotten since this nightmare had begun.

When he started to wake up, he heard voices muttering.

"When did the doctor say he would wake up?"

"A few hours."

"How long has it been?"

"A few hours."

He heard the soft padding of feet across the room, "Stop pacing Hikaru."

Mori opened his eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru were in his hospital room, "Hey, Mori-sempai, how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked.

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi?"

"We haven't found them yet, Haruhi called your phone after you got shot so there's a chance they are still alive. But Akio went to take the killer into custody, so we'll be safe." Kaoru said.

"But they're not."

* * *

**GAH! Sorry it took so long, I've had this chapter written for a long time, but I didn't like it so I rewrote it. The new direction this chapter takes opens up way more options than the original version so I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully! Summer is slowly drawing to a close for me so I really want to get this done before school starts.**

**Thanks to these absolutely loverly people for reviewing!**

**SimpleEnvy**

**ItsuKao**

**Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**BabyLuvs2Write**

**Female-Fighter**

**jas-chanxouran**

**beautiful crime**

**Spider9x**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**luckylyra87**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl**

**Sapphire. Light. Of. Night**

**Skulduggery Skellington**

**Fluffy Pinkness**

**You guys are all awesome ;)**

**~Cloudy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Akio's car pulled up to the alleyway where his men had Sayuki Katsutoshi cornered. He slid out, he knew not to negotiate with people like this, but an innocent person's life was at stake.

"Ah, Detective Minobe Akio, you're here." a voice called as soon as he stepped out of the car.

His men were spread out in a semi-circle around Katsutoshi, guns aimed. Katsutoshi was standing with his arm around the body of a teenager and the other with his gun under the teens chin. The teen was blubbering about how he didn't want to die and he had just been taking a shortcut home.

"Sayuki Katsutoshi, you don't need to do this." Akio walked past his men with his hands raised.

"Don't I? Either way, I'm dead. I go with you, I rot in prison. I resist, you shoot me. All I have to do is buy some time."

Akio noted the blood congealing on his leg and arm, it wouldn't be much longer until he passed out from blood loss, "That's fine, we'll wait until we come to an agreement."

"That's what you're trained to do, but there can be no agreement in this situation. No win-win, but at least there can be a lose-lose situation."

"As long as one of those kids are alive, you still lose and we win." It almost hurt him to say that, but he had to make Katsutoshi believe that he couldn't win no matter what.

He laughed loudly, "Is that what you think Detective Minobe? That if I manage to kill five kids, leaving only one alive, and I die, that it is a victory? Would you think that of your own two children?"

Akio froze on the inside, but he didn't let it show that Katsutoshi had hit a nerve, "We can wait until you make up your mind on what you want to do."

He watched as the detective turned his back on him and whispered something to one of his men and go back to his car. "You'll never find them without me." he called.

The detective turned around, a small smirk on his face, "We already did." a perfectly calculated lie to help the decision making process along.

Katsutoshi eyes darted from side to side, mind whirling, "So you have them back at the safe house?" he asked.

"Safe and sound."

"Well then, my job here is done." he pushed the teenager into men with guns trained on him, "It was nice meeting you detective." and he put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

'How long has it been?' Haruhi thought, 'Surely it's been long enough that we can call again. They would have found us by now.' Hunni was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling; he hadn't said a word in hours. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something to him, but before she could say a word, Hunni jumped to his feet. She watched in shock as the small teenager suddenly attacked the door.

He was angry, more angry than he had ever been in his life. Kyouya was dead, something was wrong with Takashi, the killer had trapped them in here and was still out there. All this anger had been building inside of him for hours and now it was just coming out in violence against a door that would never be able to be opened by hitting it.

Takashi had always been around to protect him, even though he didn't need it, and now that Takashi might need his help he wasn't there, that's what made him angrier than anything else.

Haruhi laid a petite hand on his shoulder, "Hunni-senpai, calm down." she said quietly, "That's not helping anyone."

Hunni turned around and stared into her brown eyes, she was still calm even after everything that had happened to all of them. He didn't remember her ever losing her cool throughout this whole ordeal, "I hate this Haru-chan." his eyes filled with tears.

"I know Hunni-senpai, but hitting the door isn't going to help, all you did was make your hands bleed." She pulled out a hankerchief that she had taken to carrying around and wrapped it around his split knuckles. "I don't know what to do about your other hand." she admitted. Hunni sat down and torn the bottom of one of his pant legs off. Haruhi had no doubt that those were expensive pants, but Hunni probably had several more pairs at home anyway. Haruhi tied the strip around his other hand, "Are you going to be okay now Hunni-senpai?" she asked.

He looked at her with an indescribable look on his face, "I don't know if any of us are going to be okay after this."

* * *

Mori lay in the hospital bed, he had just gotten off the phone with his parents. They were coming down to see him as soon as they could. He hated that he worried his parents like that, but there was nothing he could do about that. He was far more worried about Mitsukuni and Haruhi. The doctor had told him that if his shoulder didn't heal right, his arm wouldn't work right for the rest of his life, but he would gladly give up use of his arm for them to be safe. Someone knocked on his door quietly before entering, it was after visiting hours so he thought it would be the doctor again. It was Tamaki, he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Had he looked like that yesterday? Tamaki hadn't been to see him yet and Takashi had been so preoccupied with Mitsukuni and Haruhi he hadn't noticed how bad a shape Tamaki was in. There were dark circles under his violet eyes and he was dressed as if he no longer cared how he looked with his shirt wrinkled and collar messed up. "How are you feeling Mori-senpai?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Bad." he admitted. When the painkillers wore off, his shoulder was in a considerable amount of pain.

"We are all." They sat in silence for awhile, Mori had the feeling that there was something that Tamaki wanted to say to him. "He's dead." Tamaki finally said.

"Hm?"

"Sayuki Katsutoshi, the man who's been attacking us, he killed himself rather than be taken to jail."

A weight lifted off his chest, the danger was gone, dead by his own hand. All the pain they had gone through seemed to leave him, but as he looked at Tamaki it came back. Tamaki hadn't forgotten even for a second that Mitsukuni and Haruhi were still missing. "Mitsukuni, Haruhi?"

Tamaki shook his head, "They haven't called back. We have about a day to find them before they die of thirst, if they don't have any water that is. We're still waiting for them to call again, we don't know why they haven't."

* * *

Akio sat at his desk with his head in his hands. It had been hours since he had watched Sayuki Katsutoshi kill himself. They were still looking for Haninozuka-san and Fujioka-san, but their search was fruitless so far. He glanced at his phone, he had left a message with his wife asking them to stay at a hotel for the night, just for safety. The fact that Katsutoshi had brought his family into their conversation had bothered him. Itami was slumped in a chair, asleep. It was late at night and he knew he should be getting some sleep as well, but something was still nagging at the back of his mind. Why had Katsutoshi asked if Haninozuka-san and Fujioka-san were back at the safe house? It was almost like he was checking to make sure. He stood up and went to check on the Hitachiin twins. The guards were no longer posted at the door as there was no need for them. He peeked in the door and saw Kaoru sleeping on the bed and Hikaru curled on a chair.

Something was defiantly wrong. There was a quick, quiet beeping noise, but not just one, but several from different directions. He ran in and shook Hikaru awake, "Help me get your brother out of here now!"

* * *

Itami was woken up by a low buzzing noise, Akio's phone was vibrating on the table. A little dazed, she looked at it, it was his wife. Why would she be calling this late at night? Itami looked around for Akio, but he wasn't anywhere around. Someone shouting from deep inside the house cause the rest of the sleeping team to be awakened. "What's going on?" someone asked sleepily.

Suddenly, a blast shook the house, knocking the team off their feet and fire blazed through the house.

* * *

**I do enjoy my cliffhangers ;) Well, sorry this took so long, but I've been in Florida on vacation with no internet access at all, so it was kinda like slow torture. I owe a thank you to you reviewers who correct my spelling, I fail epically at researching and reading for some reason so thanks for catching my mistakes. Also a big thanks toooooooo**

**Xaldin's Girlfriend**

**Heraa-chan**

**Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**SimpleEnvy**

**Gizmobunny**

**Fluffy Pinkness**

**luckylyra827**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**Skulduggery Skellington**

**Dream Theme**

**For replying!**

**~Cloudy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran *sigh***

* * *

By the time the fire department arrived, the entire house was in flames and the only thing they could do was keep it from spreading to the neighboring houses.

"Check around back." Itami said to one of the firemen, "some people may have gotten out that way." she was praying that her boss and the Hitachiin brothers had gotten out that way. A fit of coughs sent her to her knees, even though she had gotten out quickly she had still inhaled some smoke. A paramedic helped her up, sat her on the edge of an ambulance and put an oxygen mask on her. She felt it was unnecessary, there were people on her team that were far worse than she was.

A car pulled up next to the ambulance she was sitting in and Tamaki stepped out of the back seat, "What happened?" He asked her.

"There was an explosion from inside the house. Someone yelling woke me up, then a few seconds later there was an explosion and the house caught on fire."

"Kaoru and Hikaru?"

Itami shook her head, "I don't know, Akio is missing to."

A knot twisted in Tamaki's stomach, there had been no way to see this coming, but the question was how had he done it? He had managed to get into the house unnoticed so he might have had plenty of time to plant explosives. His knees felt weak as he watched the house burn; even after he was dead, Sayuki Katsutoshi was still wrecking their lives.

* * *

She felt so weak now; Hunni estimated that they had been in the room for at least 49 hours. The thought made her empty stomach clench; that meant that they had around a day before they died of dehydration. Hunger and thirst were competing for her attention, both were far worse than before.

"Hunni-senpai," she whispered as loudly as she could, "can we make the call now?"

Hunni rolled onto his side, "Yes." his voice sounded much more confident than hers did. He pulled out her cellphone, "Come help me."

She got up and crawled her way over to Hunni then collapsed on the floor, tired from that short journey, "Who are we calling this time?"

"Not Takashi." he said with a not of sadness in his voice.

Haruhi reached out and put a comforting hand on his arm, "He's fine. Lets call Tamaki-senpai, he usually has his phone."

Carefully they set up the antenna and Hunni turned on her phone. He hummed impatiently until they got a signal, 'please have enough battery,' he thought has he pressed Send to call Tamaki.

* * *

Tamaki was still standing in front of the burning mansion when his phone rang in his pocket. Hoping it was his father, he answered it without looking, "Hello?"

"Tama-chan?" a crackly voice said, the words were coming more clearly than they had the first time.

"Hunni-senpai, is that you? Are you okay?"

"An. . .Haru. . ." the connection was breaking up.

"Do you know where you are? Are you okay?" He repeated his earlier question with more urgency.

"A room somewhere." Hunni's voice got a little louder, but it still broke in places, "A big metal door. . . cement block walls and. . . no water. . ." a series of crackling noises and broken up voices followed and then the line went dead.

* * *

"Try moving it again." Hunni practically yelled when the signal started to go. Haruhi moved the straw a little, but it fell and the connection was broken.

"We don't know if they got a trace." Haruhi said.

Hunni was silent, an indescribable look on his face, "Haruhi, did you hear sirens in the background of Tama-chan's phone?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

"Hm." he said and fell back into silence, wondering if he had just imagined it.

Haruhi took her phone back and watched as the battery died, along with their hope of being found.

* * *

Tamaki almost threw his phone to the ground, Hunni-senpai and Haruhi had no idea where they were and neither did the people hired to find them. Would this never end? Kyouya was dead; Mori was in the hospital; Hunni and Haruhi were on the verge of dehydration; Hikaru and Kaoru were missing, possibly dead; and here he was, the last one physically unharmed. In a way Sayuki Katsutoshi had been right, he was the last one standing. But he knew he wasn't unharmed, he didn't know if he could make it through this mentally okay. Tamaki hadn't slept since Kyouya's funeral. He was exhausted, angry and possibly on the verge of a mental breakdown. Had this been the killers plan all along? No, his plan was to kill them all, not kill some then let him live.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, "You need to get out of here!" a fireman shouted at him, "It's not safe!"

Tamaki turned back and got into the car, "Take me to the hospital." he wanted to be there to see if they had found Hikaru and Kaoru in the fire.

* * *

Silence. Silence and darkness, that was all he could see or hear. His memory seemed to be a little fuzzy as well, he didn't remember arriving at this dark lonely place. He remembered yelling, and fire, and then he must have blacked out because he didn't remember coming here. There was a faint light in the distance of the darkness. Was it distant or just really small? It grew larger, or came closer, until it was practically in his face.

"Do you see it?" a quiet voice said beside him.

He turned to see his brother, "Yes, but what is it?"

"It's a light."

He felt the urge to roll his eyes, but voice distracted him. The voices were like a choir, singing a song without words, but at the same time, it wasn't a song at all. It was a calling. "Do we go into it?"

"I think we're supposed to." his brother said, taking his hand, "I don't know if I want to."

He nodded, there seemed to be something invisible pulling them back into the darkness, away from the light. A sharp pain in his chest suddenly shocked him. "Did you-" but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

* * *

Tamaki sat in the waiting room, they wouldn't let him wait in Mori-senpai's room because it was way passed visiting hours. The nurse who had let him in past visiting hours before was off duty and the new nurse was not a very pleasant woman. He hadn't seen Hikaru or Kaoru yet, or heard any news of them either.

A few hours later, Itami walked into the waiting room and sat next to him, "They found Akio-san, but he's in a coma, which puts me in charge of finding Fujioka-san and Haninozuka-san."

"Any news about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

She nodded, "They found them as well, both have incredibly severe burns, they are in ICU at the moment. They almost lost both of them, but they managed to resuscitate them. It's still doubtful that they will live."

That was just about the final straw for him, a combination of exhaustion and anger caused him to turn on Itami. He stood up, prepared to chew Itami out, but sudden dizziness caused his anger to flee. He put a hand to his head, "I don't feel-" but he collapsed before he could finish.

Itami knelt down to check his pulse and breathing, "Nurse!" she yelled, "We need help in here!"

* * *

**... I don't really have anything to say this time, strange.**

**Thanks to these awesome people for reviewing!**

**Simple Envy**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**Gizmobunny**

**Eileena Of Idreal**

**Sapphire. Light. Of. Night**

**Hannah The Kitty**

**luckylyra827**

**Failhammer**

**Meganes Ultimate Fangirl**

**~Cloudy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

* * *

Tamaki woke up with a crowd of nurses hovering over him, "What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed from exhaustion and hunger, you were out for a few hours. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Hunger hadn't even been on his mind the last few days, if he had been hungry, he hadn't noticed it. He could honestly say that he hadn't slept in at least a week and a half. The nurses clucked over him like mother hens and told him he was staying in bed and eating food. Tamaki didn't like the idea but one nurse was an old one who wouldn't let him in after visitor hours and she gave him a 'no funny-business' look that made him freeze inside.

After the nurses left him alone, Tamaki spotted Itami sitting in a chair with his phone, "They called me." he told her.

"I know, we still searching for them, the call didn't turn anything up because the phone was turned off after the call so we'll just have to hope we'll find them."

"I want to help look."

Itami stood up, "No, you're staying here and getting better, I'm going to check on the others before going to help. If we find anything you'll be the first I call." She handed him his phone back and left.

* * *

Haruhi hadn't moved in hours, she was too weak to move. She knew Hunni was keeping track of the time, but she didn't want to know. She had no desire to know when she was going to die. Why hadn't they found them yet? She was slowly losing hope that they would ever be found.

Hunni checked his watch again; he estimated about seventeen hours until they would die of dehydration. All his hope of being rescued was gone now; if anyone knew where they were then they would have been found already. He rolled over to face Haruhi, "Haru-chan, if we-"

"No," she cut him off, "they'll find us. We can't lose hope now." The words felt bitter in her mouth as she said them.

"But Haruhi, if they knew where we were, they would have found us already."

"You've never called me Haruhi before." she said. 'My god, he must really think we're going to die.'

* * *

_"Takashi." _The voice was soft and familiar, his mothers voice, _"Takashi, are you awake?" _

He opened his eyes and saw his mother bending over him. She put a hand on his head, "How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

"Fine." he lied.

"You can't be fine, you got shot." She said accusingly, "you always were always a terrible liar."

His father appeared by her side, "So how are you really feeling?"

"Bad."

Satoshi was the next to appear in his eyesight, "The doc said you can come home tomorrow bro."

Mori shook his head, "not until they find Haruhi and Mitsukuni."

"Do you also want to wait for Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san to get better?" Satoshi asked. Mori gave them such a bewildered look that they realized no one had told him about the explosion. They explained everything that had happened while he had been sleeping. Fear twisted in his stomach as he realized what a terrible situation each member of the Host Club was in. How was it possible that bad things were still happening to them after the killer was dead? What if he wasn't dead? Tamaki had said that he was, but was there any possibility that he wasn't?

His mother's hand returned to his forehead, "Are you going to be okay?"

He knew he couldn't lie to his mother, "I don't know."

* * *

It seemed to be dark, but he could see just fine. Voices buzzed around in his head, but he couldn't quite hear them, as if they were talking in another room. He wanted to know what they were saying but try as he might, he just couldn't hear them.

The dark was lonely now that his brother was gone from it. After the light had gone so had his brother. He wanted the light to come back, anything other than this lonely darkness.

'I'll be stuck here forever.' He thought.

* * *

Tamaki was getting more irritated by the minute. The nurses wouldn't let him leave his bed even to go see his friends. The doctor was telling him to get some rest, but still couldn't sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until Itami had called to say they had found Haruhi and Hunni-senpai. As he lay in the hospital he reflected on the last almost two weeks. Out of all the people in Tokyo, this psychopath had chosen them. To think, if he hadn't found Renge's_ Moe Moe Ouran Journal_, then he might have never found out about them and they would be safe. Fate seemed to be working against them.

A nurse tapped on his door before walking in, "Souh-san, the doctor says, that if you want to see your friends than you can."

He almost jumped out of bed, but he refrained because of the IV still stuck in his arm, "Can you take this out?"

"No, you'll just have to take it with you." she transferred the pouch to a stand with wheels and told him he could go

When he got to the doors of ICU, the nurses there wouldn't let him in, "You're not a doctor or family so you can't go in."

'Somehow,' he thought, 'I think I've learned to hate nurses.'

* * *

Itami sat silently at the desk the Kyoto Police Department had let her have; she was waiting for the teams to call in. Every person available was checking every abandoned building in Kyoto, every building in the nearby area of the now burned mansion, every place Katsutoshi could have been.

'There has to be something I'm forgetting.' she thought, tapping her fingers furiously on the desk. 'If he got them away from the building so fast, he must have had a car or something, public transportation is out of the question.' But she knew that the killer hadn't owned a car, so that put her back to square one. "Takeda, can you get me a list of people who rented a car in the last three days?"

"Yes Itami-san."

When he came back with the papers, the killers name was nowhere to be found on any of the lists. They checked all to make sure he wasn't usuing an alias, but that turned up negative as well.

"We'll check stolen cars next, from two days ago."

Only three cars had been reported stolen two days ago, two were on the other side of town for the mansion, but the other was just two doors down.

"That must be it." Itami said.

Takeda shook his head, "No, they already found it at a warehouse down by the bay a few hours after it was reported stolen."

"A warehouse by the bay? Are any of the teams near there?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Lets go."

* * *

Hunni glanced at his watch for seemingly the hundredth time, fourteen hours left.

* * *

**I love you guys. Not just the people who review, but those of you guys who just read it too. I'm getting all sentimental because this is coming to a close soon :'( it makes me sad.**

**But I'd like to give a special thanks to**

**SimpleEnvy**

**Heraa****-****chan**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**LizzyOtaku**

**E.M. Megs**

**30thCenturyBreakdown**

**SisterFriend**

**Hannah The Kitty**

**PrincessCalamity864**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**Dream Theme**

**Gizmobunny**

**Fluffy Pinkness**

**for reviewing!**

**~Cloudy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran *sniffles***

**WARNING: This is the final chapter! It wraps up everything that's been happening for the last fourteen chapters.**

**I'm changing the layout a little this time so thanks to these people for reviewing!**

**BabyLuvs2Write**

**Dream Theme**

**Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws**

**Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red**

**Hannah**

**lovewithnolimits**

**E.M. Megs**

**Eileena of Idreal**

**Hannah The Kitty**

**SimpleEnvy**

**Gizmobunny**

**GodsLilBookWorm**

**You all rule in general.**

**So, before hand, I apologize for the length of this chapter, I was going to cut it in half, but couldn't bring myself to do it. There is also not as much suspense in this chapter, because it's the end. But all in all, this might be my favorite chapter. Enjoy!**

**Look out for my next project, I've got three potential ideas lined up (all of which will probably be my sad attempt at being funny) so keep an eye out!**

* * *

Tamaki was back in his room since the nurses had turned him away from ICU. Mori-senpai was surrounded by his family so Tamaki had chosen not to bother them. There was a plate of food by his bed, but he didn't touch it. As he sat on his rather uncomfortable hospital bed, his phone finally rang.

"Hello?"

_"Souh-san?"_ Itami said.

"Have you found Haruhi and Hunni-senpai?"

_"I think so, Takeda and I are going to check it out now."_

"I want to come too." he shot up.

_"No, you stay in the hospital, I'll call you as soon as we find them." _Then she hung up on him.

He laid back down on the bed with just a little hope.

* * *

Haruhi woke up from a restless sleep and groaned inwardly. She hadn't wanted to wake up this time. Time was running out for them, she had come to accept that fact. She wanted to be able to talk to her father before she died; and Tamaki-senpai, she wanted to tell him what she hadn't had the guts to before. She regretted that she had never got to follow in her mother's footsteps. There were so many things she wished she had done. 'Does everyone think like this before they die?' She though, 'It's kind of ridiculous.' She started thinking about the good things that had happened to her, being in the Host Club and all the good things they had done for her. Before she had met them, her life had been a neat little box but then she had broken that stupid vase and changed her life for the better. Each of the Host Club members had taught her about life and how it rises and falls.

All because of a stupid, expensive vase.

"Hunni-senpai?" she croaked, her throat was almost too dry to talk.

"What?" he sounded as bad as she did.

"Do you think that there's some way. . . to leave a message for them when we're found?"

"Maybe." he pointed at the box of straws, "A short message."

* * *

Takeda pulled into the empty parking lot in front the abandoned warehouse where the stolen car had been found. Itami got out of the car, praying that this was the end of their road. Takeda pulled out his gun, "Put that away." She told him, "you won't need it."

"I like to be prepared."

The only door they could use to get in was locked, so Takeda kicked it in, a practice Itami frowned on. She had been going to call the former company but she had to admit, Takeda's method produced results faster.

"Fujioka-san?" she called, "Haninozuka-san? Can you hear me?" When no one answered, she feared they were too late. They searched the entire warehouse, leaving no room or corner untouched. "They're not here."

"Are we too late?"

Itami shook her head, "They called Souh-san only four hours ago. They have to be in the area."

"I think there are several more abandoned buildings in the area."

She took out her phone, "I'll call in the calvarlry."

* * *

"Done." Haruhi said, leaning back a little to see the message she had fashioned out of straws. It was short, simple and to the point.

"Is that all we have to say?" Hunni asked.

"It sums it up."

He shrugged, accepting her judgement on the matter. He felt dizzy and sick all the time now. Haruhi probably hadn't noticed that he was drifting in and out of consciousness all the time now. He was too weak to try to stay awake anymore, so he just let it come and go.

Haruhi couldn't keep her eyes off the message they were leaving for everyone to read. Was this really all they could leave? She checked the box of straws, there was no way to add on to the message. Dizziness over took her so she laid down, she was dizzy all the time now. As she drifted off, a single thought came to her head, it was coming down to the end.

* * *

"Is he awake?" Tamaki asked Mori's parents before he walked in.

"Come in Souh-san." his mother said, "He's awake."

Tamaki made his way to his senpai's bedside, "Good news Mori-senpai, they think they found Haruhi and Hunni-senpai."

Mori felt a weight lift off his chest, "Really?"

"Itami said she would call when she found them."

"So they haven't found them yet?" Satoshi asked.

Tamaki shook his head, "She hasn't called yet."

"Your dad coming to town." Morinozuka Akira said, "Everyone else's family is already here. Yuzuha and her husband are in ICU with their boys, Ranka and Yorihisa are at the Police department."

"So now we just have to wait."

* * *

Itami waited by the car for one team to radio in that they had found Fuijoka-san and Haninozuka-san. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the hood of the car until the radio buzzed, _"Team two reporting in, I think we found them, over."_

"You think, over."

_"Just come take a look at this Itami, over."_

* * *

Haruhi thought she heard voices just outside the door, they were calling her name, asking her to respond. She opened her mouth to yell out, but her throat was too dry to even let out a croak.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be in!" the voices chorused.

'What a nice way to die.' She mused, 'Thinking that someone is coming to save us.' and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What do I have to see?" Itami demanded when she got the warehouse, "Why didn't you just get them out?"

"There is a bomb attached to the door that will go off if we open it." The leader of team two told her, pointing it out.

"That is a problem. Can you diffuse it?"

The team leader nodded, "Mashita worked with a bomb squad, he's looking at it now."

Itami knelt down beside Mashita, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." he said, "it's a simple fix, I was just making sure there isn't a second trigger or something worse. It won't take me more than a minute to diffuse it." He carefully used a pair of plyers to pull a blue wire and then took off the thin wire connected to the door. "That should do it." he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "That was it?"

"Yeah, he did this in a hurry."

"Well, lets open that door then." Itami wanted nothing more than to call Souh-san and tell him that his friends were going to be okay. They opened the door and found the two teenagers on the floor, both unconscious. "Get them out of here." she ordered. Then she noticed the straws laying on the floor, and first she didn't think anything of them, but then she realized that it was their final message. She smiled, it was good to know that they wouldn't have to use it.

_'Love you all.'_

* * *

Tamaki's phone rang after he had left Mori-senpai's room and made it back to his own room. He held his breath as he answered it, "Hello?"

_"I have good news for you Souh-san."_

Tamaki's mouth was suddenly dry, "You found them?" he croaked.

_"Yes, we're on our way to the hospital with them as we speak."_

"Thank you for finding them." Tamaki could feel the tears coming on.

_"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

Tears poured out of his eyes, it was over. The nightmare was finally over. Everything they had gone through seemed so far away now that everyone was safe. 'But everyone is not safe.' He thought as he remembered Kaoru and Hikaru, both still in comas.

It wasn't quite over yet.

* * *

There was a familiar voice in his head now, calling his name. It was soft, familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. 'Mom?' he thought, 'I've never heard her talk like that before.' He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. 'What is this place?' he wondered for the hundredth time, looking around the darkness. 'Why can't I leave?'

* * *

_"Haruhi." a familiar voice called._

_She looked around, she was in the third music room and it look as it had the first day she had stumbled in there. "Kyouya-senpai?" she asked. Sure enough, her bespectacled senpai was standing in the middle of the room, "What are you doing here?"_

_"What are you doing here?" he asked back, "Shouldn't you be back there with the rest of them?"_

_"You didn't answer my question senpai."_

_He adjusted his glasses, "I'm an image from your mind, drawn up from your subconcious to help you."_

_"You woud say something like that senpai."_

_Kyouya cocked his head to the side a little and smirked, "Time for you to go back."_

_"Are you coming with me?" she said, almost daring a hope."_

_"I can't, you know that Haruhi." _

_"I suppose I did." she said with a smile._

_Kyouya stepped a little to the side, revealing that stupid vase, "Break it and you can go back._

_'Of course.' she thought, laying a hand on the vase, "Thank you Kyouya-senpai, for everything. Everyone misses you."_

_He gave her a small smile, "I know."_

_"Good-bye, Kyouya-senpai." Then she pushed the vase over, shattering it again._

She woke up in an unfamiliar room; she didn't remember getting there at all. The last thing she remembered was collapsing on the floor of the room.

"Hey, you're awake." her father said, standing over her.

"Dad," she said weakly, "where am I?

"The hospital, they found you and Hunni-kun."

"Good." and she faded away back into the darkness, she saw a tall blonde standing in the corner of her room, watching over.

* * *

Was it just him, or did the darkness seem a little brighter? Was the light coming back? Laughter filled the darkness, loud, strong laughter; it was nothing like the voices he heard buzzing in his head. A little girl ran passed him, brown locks flying behind her.

"Hey!" he called, "What are you doing?"

"Time to wake up." she sang, "Time time time to wake up!" She turned around and looked at him, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to wake up?" A door appeared beside her, "All you have to do is open the door."

He stared at her in wonder, "Who are you."

"A figment of your imagination."

"Where's my brother?"

She shook her finger at him, "Not here. This is a choice you make on your own. He might be waiting for you on the other side."

He took a hold of the door handle and opened the door.

* * *

**One year later**

Life went on, as it always does, for the members of the Host Club. Everything seemed the same, but yet it changed.

Mori is still in physical therapy for his arm and it was healing nicely. The doctors said he would be able to do kendo again in another year.

Hunni is pretty much the same, but he has reduced his sweets intake by quite a bit and he's getting along better with Chika.

Tamaki graduated High School top of his class, and is enrolled in the University in business management. He's growing up to become a great head of the Souh Corporation.

Hikaru and Kaoru different now. Hikaru has grown up a lot, and is more serious about some things, but he still likes to have fun. Kaoru gets lost in thought a lot and doesn't talk as much.

As for Haruhi, she wasn't sure how she had changed yet, as she reflected on her friends. The Host Club had been disbanded as soon as they got back to Tokyo, none of them were interested in doing in anymore. Funny how coming close to death really puts what is important into perspective.

'I can't believe it has been a year since Kyouya-senpai died.' she said, trudging through the rain to visit his grave. When she got there, Mori-senpai was already there, "Hey Mori-senpai."

"Hello Haruhi." he said quietly.

She stood next to him, under the protection of his umbrella. Hikaru and Kaoru were next to arrive, both with sad smiles on their faces. Hunni came right after them and hopped on Mori's back. It's nice to know that some things don't change. Tamaki was last to arrive, hair wet from rain.

"Tamaki, you should have an umbrella, you'll catch a cold." Haruhi scolded.

He smiled at her, "Sorry Haruhi." he slid his hand into hers.

They stood in the rain looking at the their lost friends grave for a long time, losing track of time. Something moving in the corner caught Haruhi's eye. Someone with a black umbrella was moving towards them. 'It can't be.' she thought. She blinked and he was gone. With a smile and a chuckle to herself, she tugged on Tamaki's hand, "Lets get out of the rain." she announced.

"Can we go to your place?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course." As they walked away, Haruhi could have sworn she saw the man with the black umbrella again, but as soon as he was there, he was gone again.

* * *

**Cloudy is sad! Tee-hee, I love this ending. I think it's a nice wind down ending. But I thank you readers, every single one of you. Without you guys, I would have given up on this a long time ago. Know that you guys were reading helped me pull through these last chapters. So to that, I dedicate this entire story to you readers. You rock!**

**~Cloudy**


	16. Revenge!

**Well it's 4:15am and apparently I have nothing better to do... **

* * *

He knew he'd end up in hell, but he always thought hell would be nicer than this.

Sayuki Katsutoshi was constantly on the run.

Not from demons, or other men, or even the Devil himself. But something much much worse.

They were called 'The Reviewers'. He didn't know why they were called that, but they were his worst nightmare.

He couldn't stop running because if he did, they mobbed him with angry yells and rants about him killing Ootori Kyoya. One of them was even foaming at the mouth. He had never been more terrified in his life.

"Get back here!" One cried.

"We want to tear you limb from limb!" A few shouted.

He kept running, wondering if you could die again. He guessed not.

"How could you kill Kyouya!" Someone screeched.

This was the worst punishment he could have imagined. He turned several corners and paused, he'd lost them.

"Hey you."

He looked up and saw a woman standing there with a feral grin on her face. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. All about you. I created you after all."

"Who are you?"

"The Author, and even though I created you, I really hate you for killing Kyouya. Hey Reviewers!"

The tide of people broke around her as Sayuki Katsutoshi started to run again.

* * *

I thought you readers would appreciate some well deserved revenge. This is the brainchild of four in the morning with no sleep and many evil thoughts! Even though its been 6 months since I finished this story, I thought I'd give you this as a little present.

And while I'm here, I might as well give a shout out to all The Reviewers!

Spider9x, Meganes Ultimate Fangirl/E.M. Megs, Milky Mentos, jas-chanxouran, yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, Skulduggery Skellington, luckylyra827, LadyMiki16, WistyForeverAndTruly, GodsLilBookWorm, Eileena of Idreal, pinkcutie1102, Squeaky Mouse, AnimeFreakLoelia, 123Aqua123, mimi-chan666, Sparow79, Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red, Yuuna Arashi, Charley Reede, DreamBloodTear, Itsukao, Suess MD, BabyLuvs2Write, ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy, SN-DirtyRich, s.t. moonstone, Gizmobunny, SimpleEnvy, Female-Fighter, beautiful crime, Xaldin's Girlfriend, Heraa-chan, SimpleEnvy, Fluffy Pinkness, Dream Theme, Hannah The Kitty, Failhammer, LizzyOtaku, 30thCenturyBreakdown, SisterFriend, PrincessCalamity864, lovewithnolimits, Arella16, and lastly (sorry for not noticing your reviews earlier, it makes me sad that you weren't recognized), Prussian Craze!

~Cloudy


End file.
